The Newbies,
by Egyptiandude990
Summary: Five kids, Fives animals, and New York equals the most exciting thing I have ever written. First time I've ever written a comic! Involves Spiderman and Spidergirl. First chapter over 8,000 words! Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**My Superhero Story- The Newbies **

My dad was awesome, letting my whole middle school class to go West Inc. on the first day of school. That never happened before, but he wanted me to get President so he wanted to get me a popular as possible. That meant sundaes on Fridays and field trips every month.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jay West, son of the owner of West Inc. a animal blood testing company. It's got everything, science for teachers, blood for boys, and even some animals for girls. I grew up there, I know every door and hallway. My mom was a scientist working on a government project on the 22nd floor knew about, and well me.

"Okay students," my 8th grade math student said on the bus to the building. "We'll be there in less than two minutes. Pick a partner and stay with them….. I'd also like to thank Mr. Jay West's father for letting us go on this field trip." A lot of students clapped and patted me on the back.

"My dad loves science, and he loves teaching kids. It's his pleasure." I said, it's something I thought of just to get the kids to think I was modest. It was kind of true though, my dad loved teaching.

"Yeah, whatever." I heard some kid, two seats back say. I looked back and there she sat, Robin Jore, 7th grade, shiest girl in school, with coco brown hair and bright green eyes. I couldn't believe it was her at first who said that and I was right. It was her weird friend, Hank Storm, his long black hair going over his eyes and really pale skin. Hank's dad was the CEO of the company, and Robin's dad was the head scientist and her mom was a scientist too. I've known them all my lives, our parents would always make us stay in the kid center together, but we never became friends. Actually, those two try to avoid me. "That kid is suck a show off." Hank told Robin who chuckled and nodded.

"Hey Ray," Britt Rojers, the dumb blonde quarter back of the football team said from behind me. He was the tallest kid in the class, and the most built. His mom was also a scientist at the lab, so I've known him from a long time. He was probably the nicest football player on the team. "Why don't we be partners? I mean, we can show the others around and stuff." I nodded, a groan or two erupted from the seat over.

Once we got to the building, kids were staring at the top. It was a sky scraper, in New York of course, almost as big as the Empire State. I just happened to be standing by Robin and Sir Freak when they started talking. "Hey, wanna ditch the class and go meet up with our parents?" Robin asked Hank.

Hank gave her a surprised look. "And miss the class we've had over fifty times by the same dude? Not a chance in the world!" He said sarcastically. My dad's secretary, Marsha, walked down the steps to meet all of us.

"Welcome kids," She said in her usual cheerful attitude. "I'm Marsha, Mr. West's secretary. I'm going to be showing you around today….." She must have spotted me in the crowd. "Ray, Robin, Hank… Ed, oh come on Britt. Get up here." I heard Robin groan. We lined up besides Marsha, I knew everyone besides Ed. He must be the new kid whose mom just started working here. He had bright red hair and freckles, the average geek my mom would say in a sarcastic voice. "These guys parents all work here. As you know, Ray's is the owner, Hanks" He showed no emotion when his name was mentioned, "dad is the CEO, Robin's" She blushed badly, causing some kids to laugh, causing her to blush more," dad in the head scientist and her mom is working on some very top secret stuff. Britt's mom is a scientist here." Some kids looke around at that, probably thinking, smarts must skip a generation. "And Ed here, his mom is our new diagnostics expert. So, they will be our leaders in this field trip. They'll tell you about things I've missed….." Robin groaned again, Ed looked pleased and Britt was just spaced out. "I'll take you to the top floor first, where Mr. West will be telling you about the building himself." We all followed her up the steps and into the lobby.

A security guard walked passed and stopped at Robin. "Hey there RJ!" He greeted. He was an older guy, probably retiring in the next few years.

"Oh hey Rob…." She said awkwardly. "How's it going?" She asked, the whole group was watching them, Rob didn't mind, but Robin kept blushing.

"Oh, nuthin' much. Same as usual." A thought must have flashed into his mind, because his eyes lit up. "Oh, your father and mother said hi. They would be working late again." Robin's smile disappeared completely. She wasn't worried about the watchers anymore "Don't worry, you'll have them the whole weekend." Rob reached into his pocket. He gave her a freshly wrapped tootsie pop, a blue raspberry. "Here sweet pea," he tossed her the lollipop and then walked away.

"Sweet pea?" I asked aloud once he was out of sight. The whole class broke out in laughter. Robin blushed so much I swear she was a tomato. Hank glared at me, then comforted Robin. "I was just asking…." They ignored me the rest of the trip, which was up until we were with my dad. He had some new blood samples in a class wall in his office so the five of us looked at that while my dad taught the class.

I was wondering what to say to Robin. She was right next to me, looking at the tiger blood, with the lollipop in her mouth. I stared at the lion blood, thinking. "Um…. I'm sorry, for you know, earlier." She ignored me. "I was just wondering why he called you sweet pea, is he like a family friend?" She again ignored me. I sighed, seeing that as a sign she didn't want to talk to me.

**Robin:**

Why did we have to go to West Inc. of all places to go to on a field trip? Oh that's right, stupid Ray West running for class president. Ugh, I hated that guy ever since he embarrassed me in front of my mom and dad a science fair. That's how I started to blush and get shy. Hank, my best friend, agrees with me. He has no particular reason to hate him, he just does. When Marsha wants us to be the leaders or whatever, I groan, twice.

When Rob, my mom's cousin, walked up to me and talked to me, I felt eyes on me. And when he told me my parents weren't coming home until late, I was sad. I hadn't had family fun time with them in two years, every since they started on the government projects. We were supposed to have a nice family dinner tonight for a change. It didn't even bother me that the kids were staring at me anymore. Rob gave me my favorite type of lollipop, a blue raspberry tootsie, he used to give me theses all the time when I was a kid. Then he called me sweet pea, which he always does, and left.

"Sweet pea?"Ray said after a few moments of silence. The class burst out laughing, and I was blushing like a tomato. I saw Hank glare at Ray, then try to sooth me, but I didn't need soothing. Ray was going to pay one way or another. "I was just asking…." Ray muttered after.

We got upstairs, Mr. West let the five of us look at the blood wall he talked to the class. I stood next to the awkward looking Ray, probably trying to think of something to embarrass me again. "Um…. I'm sorry about, you know, earlier." I ignored him, and kept staring at the tiger blood in front of me. Tigers were my favorite type of cats. "I was just wondering why he called you sweet pea, is like a family friend?" I again ignored him and stared. He left me alone after that, with a look that made me feel bad at first.

"Ray," Mr. West called. We all turned around to see what he was talking about. "Since you and your friends- Oh, hi Robin, and Hank. My bad. But please Ray, tell the class about my new glass of blood." Mr. West liked Hank and I because were parents were vital to the company, and so was their research. The research that practically took away my parents- mentally I shook my head. I couldn't think about that, it wasn't worth it.

"Okay dad," we all stepped away from the view and allowed Ray to explain the wall. It was a huge glass box, filled with vile with different animal blood in each one. There was seven different bloods, a lion, a tiger, a hawk, a rat, a bear, a bat, and a black panther. As I said before, I liked the tigers the most so, I mostly studied that. "It's an art piece, created by one of our very own, my mom." Mr. West chuckled. "Fascinating isn't?" Some kids nodded, and others just mumbled.

"Well, as I was saying, each of those bloods vile is for a different animal. I favorite, the lion." Mr. West told the class. Ray agreed with him. "They were collected from Central Park Zoo, who happily lets us run a few tests on the animals every once in a while. Cool huh-" All of a sudden, the floor below us just exploded. _KA-BOOOOOOM! _The class screamed, pictures fell down from the walls, glass broke. The glass box behind exploded, the glass slightly cutting our backs, hands, and arms. The blood seeped down, disgustingly. It felt like an earthquake or a bomb had gone off. Mr. West went under his desk, hiding.

"Get down!" I yelled without knowing what I was doing or saying. They looked at me before confusingly, not knowing to do that. "Get under something stable!" I yelled again as I went below the table that held the glass box. The tiger blood that was right above me, was now on the floor, getting into my cuts. It stung, but I knew I had to do this. Everyone started ducking down. The five of us, Ed, Ray, Britt, Hank and I, fitted under the table so we stayed there. Two other kids, 8th graders tried to get in with us but they couldn't fit, their hands were cut by the glass and blood got into them. An aftershock went on. Then a bigger explosion happened, knocking me out for a minute.

I woke up with my head seeping blood onto Ray's chest. Ew. I woke the five up, smacking Ray across the face to do it. "Yoww!" He bolted up. "What was that-oh." He looked around and saw everyone face down on the floor, bruised and bloody. Smoke filled the air. A fire was burning somewhere. "Okay, um….. try to wake up as many as possible. Get them to help you the others downstairs…. Take the stairs." We all nodded, I went to the first person I could and shook them. They woke up, and helped immediately. The next was the same, but the one after that didn't wake up. I called to one of kids I woke up to take him down.

"Don't come back up if it's too bad." I told the kid once they had hold of the kid. "Just save the kid." He nodded then proceeded to the door. They next one I got was waking up. Then the one after that was dead cold, I couldn't even feel a pulse. "Oh god," I checked again. Nothing. "No, no no no." I began to shake the girl hard, trying to get her to wake up.

"Robin," Ray ran up to me and took my hands off her. "She's gone," he soothed. Like I was about to break down, I was angry. "Help the others." My eyes widened, I forgot there was about 20 other kids here.

"Got it," I went to the next girl. Luckily she was rousing. I explained and she ran, not even trying to help. Smoke was starting to get into my lungs.

"Anyone up here?" I heard a young female yell from the hallway.

"In here!" I yelled back. By then, most of the kids were gone, about 10 on the floor and one other kid besides the five stayed. A girl, about teenaged, but I could tell because she was covered by a mask, ran in.

"Okay, I'll take two. The rest of you take one of the down." She ordered. I stared at her in shock but when she grabbed a kid like she was a feather and placed her around her back I grabbed the closest kid and dragged them up. I was lucky that they were just starting to wake up, but could really move. I helped her keep balance and walked her down the stairs. They won't as filled with smoke as the hallway. I was the first one to go down, I looked back and saw Hank and Ray each carrying a kid, the Ed kid carrying one, Britt carrying one and helping the last kid with their kid. I finally got a good view at the girl. She was dressed as a superhero. She looked like the girl version of Spiderman. God, of course. I kept going. Soon enough the smoke cleared once we got down to level 15, we were originally on floor 24. Firemen were coming up the stairs. Some took the kids, the rest went up to help the rest of the people. For the rest of the way, I stayed with the firemen, making sure that the kids were okay. I looked back to see that the Spidergirl was gone.

Once outside, some medics checked me out. They even made me breathe into some air tanks, Ray and Hank stayed by me the whole time to make sure I was okay, though they went through the same caution. I saw flames coming from floors below the one we were on. "I wonder what happened?" I said, to both of the boys. Another guy, a worker, talked to us.

"Bomb exploded on the 22nd floor, science lab and the 5th, not as big though…. What were kids doing here?" The stranger said. My eyes widened.

"My-my-my parents work on the 22nd floor, both." I started wig out. To calm me, Hank put the gas mask back on. I saw tears in Hank eyes, his parents work on that floor too. Ray choked out. His mother must have worked on that floor. I signaled to them both, come closer. "It's okay," I took off my mask. We sat side by side on the ambulance, I put calming arms around both of them. "They might make it out okay…. We were floors above them and we made it out." That seemed to calm them down a bit.

Once the fire was out, firefighters started to talk to the workers and kids. One of the females came to us. "A bomb first exploded on the fifth floor, no one was hurt from that. But another, stronger, bomb went off on the twenty-second, killing all everyone on that floor." I choked in a sob, I felt tears from Hank. He really loved his dad. Ray had some tears coming down his face, this was the first time I realized that we all looked like crap. Ash on our faces and our hair screwed up, I had a huge bandage on my forehead, the blood was still on Ray's shirt. "Why are they-"

"Ray's mom was on that floor, Hank's dad was on floor, and so was both of my parents." My tone was emotionless. The firefighter paled, then nodded. I looked around. I saw Britt hugging a firefighter, I heard somewhere his father was one. His mother must have died too. Ed was talking to some medics, tears running down his cheeks.

Ray sniffed, drying the tears on his cheeks. He looked at me, not one tear shed. "We'll be taking you to the hospital to be fully check." A medic said, pushing us all inside.

**Ed:**

My mom was dead? No, no it can't be. I just can't! She's the strongest women I've ever met, a simple explosion couldn't and wouldn't stop her. She was my hero, the reason I'm strong-so to speak. The reason I'm smart! She was my friend, mother, and teacher.

It felt like crap when a medic told me, someone both my father and mother knew. "I'm sorry Ed, she's-she's gone." I felt the tears streak down, uncontrollable.

I remember the feeling of pride when I helped those kids to safety, because of me those kids are alive. I saved them. My mother taught me that, save others if you can, just because it is right. I saved them, and I couldn't even save my own mother! How great of a son am I? The worst, that is. The worst in the entire world. Anger built inside me, boiling hot rage that gave me a head ache. "Gah," I grabbed the side of my head where it was bandaged.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay. I'm going to take you to your dad." The medic, which was named Steve, told me. He helped me into the ambulance and drove me and few other kids to the hospital.

Once I got there, my dad held me in his arms for so long it felt like hours. "Thank god you're okay," major guilt was pushed onto me.

"Yeah, but mom isn't." my dad retracted and looked me straight in the eye, like he did when I was little and it was important.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You hear me?" I nodded. "Okay, let's go get you checked out."

**Britt:**

I held my dad for the longest time, longer than I have ever had before. Neither one of us broke a tear, it was just a hug to calm us both down. I gave a silent prayer to my mom and god. _"Dear mom, I love you, so very much. I wish you'd know that. God, I wish you treat her right, I hope she goes to heaven."_

"Come on son," My dad broke free. "We got to get you checked out. We'll talk about this later." I shook as we walked to the ambulance together.

**2 months later, Robin:**

**Note, I will be switching off from Robin and Ray from chapter now, earlier was just for effect.**

_Beeeep beeeep beep_. I shot up in my bed, my new, fairly expensive bed. I looked to my clock. _7:30_. "Oh, crap. Crap crap crap." I got up, grabbed a random pair of jeans, a grey Tee-shirt, Converse, and my grey backpack. I also grabbed my brush and pony tail, I'd fix my hair when I got to school. From outside the apartment Mr. West was paying for me, I was 15 minutes from school, walking and going around central park. If I run I can make the bell in 10 minutes. Run Robin run.

I run as fast as I can through the park, my shape just a blur to regular by passers. In the middle of the park was a huge stage, five minute walk around it, and workers buzzing. Time to do a little of Parkour. I jumped onto of the thousands of chairs in front of the stage. When I got to the stage, I had to dodge a bunch of stage crew, set props and lights. Once I had to flip over a guy who was carrying a light as big as an air conditioning. "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I got to school 2 minutes to bell, time to put things in locker and fix my hair. As usual Hank was waiting by my locker. "Hey, you're late." He took one look at me. "I'll get your books." I brushed out all the knots in my hair, smoothing it out and finally putting it in loose pony tail. Hank handed me my first class book and my beanie that I keep in there. "You need it," he told me. I sighed and willingly put on the hat.

"Hey, did you hear about the speed girl in Central park?" Ray popped up behind me. Ever since the bombing, we'd become friends, not as good of friends like Hank and I are, but friends. So did Ed and Britt. We look after each other. I shook my head. "Some crazy middle school chick was running at least 40 through the whole park. Girl made a stage crew scared out of their wits." Ray laughed. "Someone just tweeted it."

I complicated this. Stage crew, running, Central park. "Holy crap I was going 40 miles?" I knew I could run fast, but not that fast.

Ray looked at me in surprise. "That was you?" I nodded. "Dang, I just thought it was some new superhero testing her speed powers….. how did you run that fast?" The bell rang. "We'll talk about this at lunch, your table." We all agreed and went off to our separate classes.

Was I really that fast, can a human being actually go that fast? "Hey there Sweet pea." Harry, the meanest most richest kid in school snickered. He and his friend Shun were still going on about the sweet pea accident with my cousin. "How ya doin'?" We were in the same homeroom so I had to go through this torment every day.

I glared at him, his bleach blonde hair, his tan body. God why did have to be so cute and so mean? "Pretty good jerk. How you been doing?" Harry's smirk shrunk, he usually doesn't think I'll respond, usually I don't… I was just feeling different that day. Like I could do anything, run anywhere, lift anything.

"I'm fine….. I'm wondering how Ray and who that's weird friend of yours? Oh yeah, Hank have been holding up with the whole parents dying…. Great shame their time there was used for nothing, it's almost like two years just gone…." His smirk widened. My anger rose, before I knew what I was doing, I was out of my seat, up next to Harry and pushing him onto the wall, holding on to his collar by one hand. "Okay, okay, sorry, I'm sorry."

"Now one disses my parents, or my friends'. You got that?" It sounded like I was growling at the end. Harry nodded, scared out of his wits. I dropped him to the floor. I looked to my hand, how was I able to hold him with just this? I turned back to my seat, everyone was staring at me. "Go back to as you were." I said boldly. Everyone followed instructions, they had gained a new level of respect for me when I helped save their lives and then again right here, when I was defending my parents.

The next of the classes went on without events, I stayed silent, trying to learn and not think about my abnormal speed or strength. By the time lunch was due, I was in a zone of confusion must people would go crazy in. "Hey," Ray waved his hand over my face. I must have spaced out again. "You okay?" I nodded and took another bit of my pizza. I was sitting next to him, with Hank across from me.

Britt came over and sat down next to Hank. "Hey," we all stared at him. He never left the football players' table before, much less come over to my table. "What? Those animals were getting on my nerves." I shook my head and went back to my pizza.

"Hey guys," Ed sat down next to Britt. Them two were becoming quite a good bit of friends. This is the first time we'd all be at the table at the same time, all the guys I trusted most.

"So, what happened at the park?" Ray asked me. Britt looked at both of us in confusion. "She's the one that ran like 40 miles in the park." Ed gaped at me.

"I've never heard of a man going faster than 20 miles an hour!" Ed exclaimed. "How-that's not possible…. What type of shoes were you wearing?" The kid would ask you the strangest questions. I put both of my feet on the open seat next to me. Ed went over and examined my shoes. The bottom of my shoes were worn out a bit, that's strange because I just got them. "When did you get these shoes?"

"Month or two? Maybe, Mr. West gave me them." I told him. He examined my shoes even more.

"Either you run a lot more than normal people do in two months or you run faster…. I'm guessing the faster part." Ed told me. He went back to his seat and I slammed my head against the table. _BANG!_

"Robin, you okay?" Hank talked for the first time.

I looked up. "That didn't even hurt….. god I'm a freak." I put my head again, this time, gentler. _Why does this always happen to me? First the speed, then the strength, and now I can't even get hurt!_ I thought.

"What do you mean strength?" Ed asked. I looked at him weirdly, as did everyone else. "Well?"

"Uh, I kind of lifted Harry Dope into the air against the wall with one hand….. I don't know how." I gave Ed a look. "I thought I thought that. How did you know?" _Can he read my mind?_

"No, of course not! You're just saying it out loud!" Ed exclaimed. Everyone shook their heads.

"Here, trying reading the lunch lady's mind." Britt supplied. Ed nodded and looked at the lunch lady who was making something. Ed's eyes widened and he pushed away his tray with a hamburger on it.

"Do not eat the hamburgers…. You don't want to know what's in it…. I guess, I guess, I don't know!" Ed rested his head on the table, just like I did.

"Welcome to the freak show," I muttered.

"Uh, guys." Hank said, he seemed to be freaking out. Britt looked over and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "help," I leaned over the table and he seemed to be floating above the bench, he was holding on to the table to stay on the ground. "Seriously, help me." Uh, Ed ran to the other side of him and pushed down on Hanks left arm. Britt did the same to the right arm. Once he was on the ground again, he grabbed on to the seat to keep from floating.

"Dude, I think you can fly." Britt told Hank. Hank paled miserably.

"Hey there." Harry and his buddy Shun, stood at the front of the table. Shun and Harry looked like twins, but really they were cousins.

"Hey Robin," Shun said silently, but I still heard. I remember in 3rd grade he had a crush on me, I wonder if that wore off.

"I guess the weirdo squad are due for a meeting." Harry smirked, that was probably the worst put down I've ever heard.

"Wow, that's the best you can do?" Britt said. Harry recoiled when he got up. He was still thinking about this morning. "You know what, can you think of anything better right now?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Your parents all die for nothing." Britt's eyes flared, so did Hank's, but I stayed calm. Britt walked up to Harry lifting him into the air, just like I did, but he seemed like it was picking up a feather. The doors opened and Britt must have had an idea cause a smirk crossed his face.

"I sure do love bowling." He said as he wound up and shot Harry, sliding on his back through the hallway screaming bloody murder. Now that hallway was long, at least 200 feet, and when I heard a crash at the end of it, I ran to see what it was. I saw Harry laying against the wall, not hurt, but angry. Harry warily got up and I saw a huge shape in the wall, where Harry was.

"I think you're the young Hulk," Hank told Britt. Britt stood straighter at that. I didn't need Ed to tell me that wasn't possible for a regular human being.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a teenage girl came walking through the doors. He voice seemed fairly familiar. I tried to connect the dots, but they didn't seem to fit anyone. I didn't even recognize her.

"Oh, just a bit of bowling." Britt snickered. Ed gave him a low-five. The girl glared at us.

"Don't punish the weak just because you're stronger." The girl told him. Britt stopped laughing.

"Who are you?" I asked, someone had to.

"May Parker, Junior." Then it clicked…. My eyes widened. May Parker was Spidergirl.

"You're, oh my god, you're you're-" I couldn't speak straight. I made web signals at her and her eyes widened too. Too bad no one noticed.

"You," She told me. "Come with me to the bathroom…." I hesitated. "Now." I gulped, gave a warning glance at Hank then followed her to the nearest girl's bathroom. No one was in there because it was class time. She turned to me. "How do you know?"

"You helped me and my friends save those kids on the top floor. I remember your voice." I told her. She muttered something about how her dad is going to kill her. "Is your dad Spiderman too?" The girl looked up.

"You tell a single soul that you know, I will find you." Her temper rose so did mine.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with your webs?" I shot back. She glared at me. I got ready for a fight. I felt something tickle my fingertips, but I didn't look. She was about to charge me, but I put my hands up, palms facing her. She just stopped. Looking at me hands, she slowly walked forward. I looked down at my hands too, my nails had gone two inches and sharpened to a tip. "How-Oh great, just another thing to add to the list." I said. May looked up at me.

"List, what list?" She asked.

"The list that makes me weird. First I was able to run over 40 miles through the park, then I have some type of new strength, and then when I banged my head really hard it didn't even hurt. Now I have claws!" I yelled. I also added. "My friend can read mind, my other friend can fly, and my last friend has the strength of Hulk!"

May pondered this. "Have you been bitten by any kind of cat?"

I gave her a look. Then it melted. "You think I'm- no no, I'm not a superhero. I'm just Robin…. It doesn't help that there's a superhero named Robin." I murmured. I sighed. "No, I haven't been near any cats…. The only thing I can think of is the…. Well the tiger blood." I sat down on a sink, while May leaned against the bathroom doors.

"Tiger blood, like actually tiger blood?" she asked.

"Yeah, there was this big wall of different kind of animal blood, there was tiger blood, lion blood and panther blood, but I think I got the tiger blood. You see when the bombs hit, the glass shattered, the blood leaked down into my cuts… it must have gotten into my DNA…. I guess Hank got Hawk blood, and Britt got bear blood… but what did Ed get?" I rambled. I started to rub my head, in hoping that would help.

"What was the smartest animal there?" May asked.

"Rat," I answered. "Rat, yeah that makes sense. Rats are smart and combined with Ed's smarts already, that's brilliant." I yelled. "I've got to go tell the others." May and I ran back. She explained everything. They all gawked. And I laughed.

The bell rang. "We'll meet at my place after school." I said. "On the roof, bring your dad." I told May. She nodded and ran off to her next class. We did the same.

We had superpowers! We could be superheroes! My parents would be so proud if they found out that I could save people. I was jittery the rest of the day. When the last bell rang, I was going to run all the way back, but something stopped me. I could feel something wrong, like a sixth sense. I stopped, completely and looked around. I smelt smoke. Fire! I ran towards it. Running faster than I had ever before. The public library was on fire! No firefighters yet. I ran up to a bystander looking and helping. "Is anyone else in there?"

"We don't know!" He yelled back. Time to be a hero. I ran, head first into the building. Everyone was telling me to stop. I kept going.

"Hello!" I yelled, it echoed through the whole place.

"Help!" I heard. "I'm stuck, I can't get out." I ran towards the voice. I saw an old man stuck under a steel book case. I cracked my knuckles and pushed as hard as I could. "You're not going to be able to lift it, I've tr-" It started to go, an inch at a time. As time went on, the stronger I felt, the more I was able to lift it.

"Crawl away." I told the man. He hurried away and I dropped the case. I breathed in heavily, smoke filled my lungs. "Is anyone still in here?" I asked the old man shook his head. "Come on," the man hung on to me as we ran to the door, the fire right at our feet. Once we got the door, firemen took the man away. I had to go, now. Before anyone thought twice I took off, looking just like a blur. I ran all the way to the corner. I looked down the street. My friends were waiting outside the door on the stairs. I ran to them, using a bit of parkour to jump the street with cars were going. By a bit, I mean jumping as high as a I could, which now was really high. My friends must have saw what I did, but no one else did. "hey guys," I pulled out my keys and let them in. We had the whole place to our selves; Mr. West must have felt really bad for me because he bought me the whole 3 story building building. On the first floor was a kitchen, where a man comes every week with groceries for me paid for by Mr. West, a bathroom, and TV room. Next floor was a huge floor devoted to my bedroom and a few guest, I had a bed, a personal bathroom, and a nice stereo. The last floor was the fun floor, movie theater with the lastest hits and popcorn, a silly slide and a dance floor. Yes I dance. The roof was my favorite though. Half of it was a patio, the rest was a huge old water container that no one used so I get to decorate it. So far I keep it as a private computer lab, but I'm working on it. So I gave my friends a tour.

"So, now we wait for them." Ray told me. It was New York, though it was May, it was still cold ontop of a roof.

"One of us should stay and the rest, well…." I started to say.

"I know! We can make that place out HQ! If you don't mind?" I shook my head. "Uh, Ed can you make a police radio thing?" Ray exclaimed. We all walked into the little water holder. It was rusty and unnoticeable. A good thing for a superhero.

"Like surveillance on the police? Yeah, but I'm going to need a few more things than this… we need to go to the store." Ed told us. Ray nodded.

"Okay, you guys all go, and I'll wait here for the spider people." Ray told us, I ogled at him.

"You actually think I'm going to let you stay at my home alone?" I remarked. Ray laughed.

"My dad paid for this place, so yeah." Ray remarked back. I laughed a bit louder. "I'm staying, and that's final." He bared his teeth at me and growled. Either he got the lion or the panther. I'm guessing lion. "I told my father to do this for you, so it's because of me your not in a foster home. Now I'm going to stay here, I have more right than you." He was growling so much, that I was slowly backing away.

I just glared at him. Just because he was the lion he thought he was the leader, wait were we even a group? "Fine, but I'm going my own way…. I have a credit card right?" Ray nodded still annoyed. "How much is the limit?"

Ray shrugged. "It's coming out of my account, which has about the same amount of money as my dad, so you can buy whatever you want." Ray looked pleased with himself for a moment.

I looked over the end, right below it was the streets, on two sides because I was a corner. "See you at the electronic store." I told Ed, as I walked down the roof opposite of the stairs. I turned suddenly, facing the wall, about a good distance. I took off, running on all fours. Surprisingly I ran faster like that. They all stared at me in confusion before Hank's eyes widened. By that time I was pouncing off the wall. I heard them yell after me, but only whispers compare to my screaming. I wasn't scared, I was screaming out of enjoyment. I watched the cars move under me, no one notice the girl flying across the sky, they were too busy talking on their phones. It was accelerating! It felt like time had just slowed down, and was watching it from the bird's eye view.

I almost landed on top of the other roof, just about an inch short of my hands. Luckily my claws were out and I could cling onto the wall, about a foot below. "I'm loving these claws." I took out one hand. The claws went into the brick like butter, but I couldn't pull them out without trying. I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up. I turned to the boys. Hank was laughing, Ray was glaring, Ed was staring in shock and Britt was smirking. The store was just down the street, down the block actually. I wouldn't have to cross the street anytime soon. I jumped from roof to roof, the jump being about 5 to 10 feet wasn't as hard as the first one. I was at the store in a matter of seconds. I looked into the alley that was next to the store, empty. I jumped down, landing on a dumpster. I had left huge dents in it, but I acted like nothing happened.

I went into the store, I was betting it was Ed's favorite store. Walls filled with TVs, stereos, radios, lights, even a microphone section. I was looking at IPods, especially a green one when my friends came in. "Hey," Hank said. I smiled at him. "Was it fun?"

"You would never imagine, it was like I was flying!" An idea popped into my head. "Oh my god! You should come with me to do that! I mean you can fly." I whispered the last part. Hank shook his head.

Ed handed me a cart. "We're going to be doing a lot of shopping." He told me. The next three hours were a mixture of boredom and fascination. I was bored because we were shopping. The fascination was from how long it took for Ed to pick between an outdoor camera kit or an indoor. In the end we got both. We also got about a thousand monitors, two way radios, police radio and four huge computers and five tablets, one for each of us. We also got five IPod Nanos, each one of us had a color, I was silver. That rule went to the tablet too. Ed also put in a hidden camera that he would put in front of my door, and a camcorder. In the end, we filled two and half carts. They cashier looked mad when we first got to the counter, but when I should him my card, he was smiling like fool. He even waved good bye to us.

Since we had so much stuff, the store let us take the carts home, we just had to pay five bucks. Everyone stared at us, one pair of teens once tried to pick pocket some of my cart stuff but I scared them off. We safely got to my house, I just didn't know how to get the stuff up to the roof. Webs suddenly shot down and picked up the whole cart. "Hey spider-whichever one you are!"

"Both!" They yelled down. I saw Spiderman for the first time, in his mask of course. I was too excited to run up the stairs. I ran in the alley way that was right next door and did like a ninja thing where I jumped from wall to wall, just using my feet. When I got to the roof, I flipped on. I didn't even break a seat.

"Hey May, Mr. Spiderman." I said, Ray was on the ledge watching as Spiderman, one by one, pulled the webs up. May took off her mask and waved.

"This is the one that figured me out." May told her father. Once the Spider was done, he gave me a look over. "She remembered my voice when I helped her out of the bombed building."

"Help me? You helped two kids get out, I was fine by myself." I retorted. By that time, Britt, being the fastest runner, came up the stairs and shook hands with Spider. I'm calling Spiderman Spider from now on, and May would just be called Spidergirl.

May glared at me, "Oh, I like her." Spider told May. The rest of the group came up. Finally Spider was going to show us who he was. "Before I show you, I want you to guess…. No reading minds." He looked at Ed. I thought about it. May's last name was Parker, so he would be a Parker too…. Parker, Parker, Parker! He's Peter Parker, the one who takes all the Spiderman pictures in the newspaper.

"Peter Parker," Ray and I said at the same time, creepy. May seemed impressed, and Spider nodded. Finally he took off his mask, he looked just like his daughter, same hair, same skin, same eyes.

"Well, now that you know me, I need to get to know you guys before the next criminal goes around." Peter ushered us into the water holding, pushing one of the carts, May pushed the other, and Britt took the last one. Ed started to get to work on the electronics, making a few modifications to it before putting it on the wall. "So, we'll start with Ray." Peter said.

Ray looked surprised that Peter knew his name. "Uh, I'm Ray West… I think I have the lion's blood because I feel like I have to lead all these guys….As you saw, I have agility, speed and strength, but not as much speed as Robin and not as much strength as Britt. My vision got better in some ways, I seem to have this sixth sense when something going to happen…. That's it."

May and Peter looked at each other. "Lion for sure…. As for the leading part, if it's part of your power then it's your duty…" Peter looked at me. "Wither some people liked it or not." I scrunched my nose. "And when I punched you it felt like I punched pure steel. So, I think your name should be Steel Lion. Your costume will be white and yellow, black gloves, and a golden mask." I smirked. "Now it's time for Robin.

"I can run up to speed of 50 miles, I have claws," I lifted my hands to show everybody, "I can jump really far and really high, and I have amazing agility….. and I can climb anything, like I just did." I pointed to the alley. "I believe I have tiger blood."

May took this one. "I think you should be Tiger Claw, Claws for short. What do you think?" She was good at that name picking thing.

"I like it, nothing like I thought you would give me like Wild Tiger or something like that." I said back. Peter nodded.

"You'll have the traditional tiger stripes, that leaves off at the hands so you can wear leather guards. Oh it'll cover your head too." Peter said, making it up as it come to mind.

"Fine, but no ears on the mask. I've seen that and it looks stupid." I retorted. May gave me a look like, no promises.

"Um, Britt, next." Ray pushed Britt up to Peter, pulling me over to Ed to talk. "Hey Claws." He whispered. I hissed.

"Well I guess we're both going to wear tights… I knew I could pull it off, but you….. I don't know." I remarked.

"Robin, can you put that computer at the end of the wall, yup right there." Ed told me, it was the last of the computers, they were all hanging on the far wall, with a desk underneath them with a swivel chair. Ed was under the desk to hook up all the computers. "Uh, you guys can go hook up the outside cameras. Put them where ever there could be an opening. And on the sidewalk." Ed told us, not looking up. I groaned. "Go do what I said Claws."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Dr. Rat." I thought of that on the top of my head. I kind of liked that. "That should be your name." I picked up the box filled with cameras and headed out to the roof. I put one on the front of HQ, one in the alley way, one facing one side walk and another facing the other. The Steel Lion took a few and put on down the street and one across. I also took liberty of putting the hidden camera, that looked like a buzz machine, by my door. By the time we get back, Ed has all the monitors up and showing outside. He had also had Britt put indoor cameras by all the windows, just in case. The place looked pretty good.

"Okay, meet Grizzly," Peter pointed to Britt, "Dr. Rat Hack, or Dr. Rat," he pointed to Ed, and finally he got to Hank, "and the Hawk." Wow, that was imaginative. "I'll get all your costumes to you tomorrow after school." Peter then put his mask back on and took off out to the night. It was night already? Geez.

"Okay, done!" Ed yelled, putting his hands in the air like touch down! "I've got the police radio going, and I also put a transmitter and walkie talkie into each of your IPods, so we can talk every time we something." I grabbed my IPod, it had a strand on the back. I also made them into watches." I put mine on, it looked pretty good. I took my tablet and put in my backpack, the others put in their bags.

"We're totally tricked out now!" Britt said. He tried out his watch. _"Grizzly to Claws, repeat, Grizzly to Claws."_ I heard my watch say.

"Claws here," I said back, making sure to hold the button I was supposed to.

_"Do you want to go do chin lifts with me over the alley way? Do you copy?" _It spoke, it was awesome! We were talking like spies.

"Affirmative, over and out." I released the button, cutting off the speaker. Britt and I went over the wall, and stayed doing chin ups. It was easier now that I hard abnormal strength. "Hey did I tell you about how I saved a guy's life today?" I asked Britt, he shook his head. "Well, there was this fire at the library, so I was like, heroic and stuff charged in there looking for people. I found this old guy stuck under a metal case and so I lifted the case and the guy crawled out. So I helped the guy out, cause he was limping. After that I bolted before I was talked to. Then I jumped over rush hour. It was awesome." In that time I did about 20 pushups.

"Did the man know your name?" May said over the ledge. She scared the crap out of me.

"No, I only spoke to him what to do." I told her. I pulled myself up to the ledge. "Just like you did…." I said realizing my mistake. "Oh, I hope that doesn't go bad…." May chuckled at me.

"You guys should all get some sleep, you'll need as much as you can the next few days before you get used to the schedule." After that she webbed out of there.

Ray groaned, "I'm on the other side of town! It'll take me forever to get home!" I glanced at Hank, who rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"You can stay here for the night. But only the night….. I'm sure you can find some clothes here since you practically made you father do this." I said, thinking that his house was over fifty blocks away. That'd take forever.

"Yeah, I made sure that there was clothes in the guest bedrooms." I gave him a look. "May's right, the rest of you need some sleep. Get home before your parents have a panic attack. We'll start tomorrow." They all nodded and bolted down the stairs. I walked after, with Ray tailing me "Good night."

"Night," I yawned. I went into my room, making sure to set my alarm to extra loud this time. And fell asleep. Who know running would take so much out of you.

**Wow, this is the most impressive thing I've ever wrote. Tell me if I should continue or if I should shorten it or keep it the same. Um, Ray's POV next if I can keep going! **

**PS, this is the longest I've ever written for any story! OMG! Happy happy!**

∞**Ally out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Newbies**

**NOTE: in my last chapter, I used Ray's name as Jay the first time, but after that I used Ray…. His name is Ray. Okay?**

I woke up in a nice soft bed, something I was used to. Time to take a shower and get ready. I take my time getting out of bed, and looked over to my clock. 5:50, not even close to worry about school…. Homework is a different situation. I walked outside to the hallway, the shower was down the hallway. I walked slowly and groggily. Robin walked out of her huge room, bed headed and in her PJs. When she saw me, she laughed. "Nice mane, though I think you should tone it down a bit." Mane? As in a lion mane? Oh that got me up and running.

I ran to the bathroom, in the mirror I just saw my hair all puffed out, like a bed head. "Very funny!" I yelled into the hallway as she went back into her room. I stripped and got in the shower. I made sure to get my hair down and washed any grime I had from last night on the roof top. I got out later, wrapping a towel around my waist. Robin knocked and before I could say anything she walked in. She stood in shock, at my bare chest. Well, I had abs so it wasn't that bad of a view, but she did take it that way.

"Duh," Robin said, not being able to speak. She shook her head. "I'm made pancakes, how many do you want?" I noticed she was wearing a black tang top and black jeans and a silver vest, she was bare foot then and had a dark green beanie on.

I put on a shirt, a plain white one, I tried not to notice Robin looking disappointed. "Uh, two…. I'll be down in a little." She nodded, but stayed like she wanted to say something else.

"Uh, I'll see you down there, I have to go make a call…." After that she closed the door. I heard her sigh on the other side. "That was way too awkward….." she muttered. I heard her leave and that's when I finally got my pants on. I wore just a plain pair jeans and the white shirt, I didn't need anything else. I heard Robin talking on the phone, just because her room door was open. "May, I need you help…. About guys…. Just meet me on the roof….. because you're the only girl I trust with this! Please!... Thank you," she hung up and put on some bright red converse, it surprised me a bit, she usually didn't want to attract attention… those did the opposite.

I walked down stairs before she knew I was peeping. Guy troubles? Huh….. My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of food. Pancakes! Robin left a stack of buttermilk in the middle of the table. I took two, drenched them in syrup, and dug in. They were beast! Best I've had in a long time. I secretly took another from the stack.

By the time Robin came back down, I was done. "Hey," I said. She seemed zoned out. Then I remembered the talk she had with May on the roof. I wonder what they said….

**Robin**

I was not expecting him to have a 6 pack. Not at all. Not from him, the guy I hate, hated, hate, hated, hate, hated. I kept debating what I thought of him. Would I have let him stay here if I hate him? Probably not. He did get his dad to do this for me. God! Boys were so confusing! So I called the only girl I knew that would probably not tell anyone. May.

"May, I need your help," I said into the phone.

_"What, an emergency?" _She said back. Don't ask how I got her number, I don't remember.

"About guys," I said back. She groaned. "Just meet me on the roof!"

_"But why me?" _She sounded annoyed.

"Because you're the only girl I trust with this! Please!" I was begging.

I heard her sigh, _"Fine, but if I'm late for school it's on you." _

"Thank you!" I yelled and ended the call. I really needed advice. I put on my red Converse, which is weird since they attract so much attention. It didn't bother me anymore, ever since I ran through the park I just didn't care. I heard the floor creak on from the hallway, probably just Ray going down stairs. I hope he didn't hear anything. I met May on the roof a few minutes later.

"This better be good." May groaned, she was dressed for school, but it was so early in the morning that barely anyone was out.

I nodded. "I saw Ray's abs!" I yelled. May looked at me. Then laughed so hard. "I'm serious, he was in the bathroom, he just got down. I didn't hear the water going so I knocked and went in. He only had a towel on!" May's laughter grew. When she finally stopped she took a deep breath.

"Did he look hot?" May asked, then burst out laughing again. I felt my face heat up.

"No! Well…. Um…. Yes, but that's beside the point!" I yelled. I knew by now my face was so red. "But I hate him! Hated him. Hate him. God I don't know what to think of him!" I yelled. I sat down on the edge of the roof. May sat down next to me, cross legged.

"Maybe you like him." May teased. We've only known each other for a day and we're treating each other like we're sisters. She made kissing faces and I gagged slightly.

"Like him? Ew, that's disgusting!" I made a face which May chuckled at.

"Why would you call me if you don't like him?" May asked, she was such a pain the butt sometimes.

"Because I don't know what I think of him! But I know I don't like him, but I don't hate him either! It feels like we've known each other for all our lives, which we have, but we became best friends. He feels like Hank to me. Like a new best friend.. a bossy best friend….." I sighed, frustrated.

"So, he's your best friend then." May said simply. "Unless….. how close are you and Hank?" I held up two of my fingers, crossed them. We were that close. "Then how does Hank put up with you?" I smacked her knee. "Unless he likes you. That's the only reason why I could see someone being that close to you…." I froze, Hank likes me? My whole life is a lie! I would never look at him the same way. "And so, if you and Hank are that close, and you say that Jay is like that too, that means…"

"Don't even say it," I growled.

"It means that Ray," May tried to keep going without laughing.

"Don't even dare." I growled again.

"It means that Ray likes you….. then again the way he talked about you while you were at the store, I should have figured it out sooner." I was angry that he liked me, but when she said he talked about me I stopped. "Yeah, he talked about you like you were a god. Your favorite colors, your fears, your parents….." I went into a stage of freaked outness that I just zoned out. "Okay, you just go eat. See you at school." After that she webbed away. I sat there for a long time, not wanting to face Ray downstairs. Why do they like me? Of all people, me! I sighed, and said to myself that it was time to face your fears.

**Ray**

She ignored me for the rest of the morning. Not a word spoken, she would speak to Ed or Britt but not to me, not even Hank! She would become silent and go back to whatever she would be doing. It had to be something May said to her.

I saw May walking down the hallway during my lunch period. "May!" I ran to check up with her.

"Oh hey there," she tried to hide her smirk.

"What did you tell Robin? She's not talking to me!" I pressured. I actually liked talking to Robin! Before I just liked her hair, but now I like her attitude.

"Oh I think you know." May was having a ball with this.

"Actually I don't." I said, getting mad as heck.

May gave me a look like, you have no idea what you're getting into. "She knows you like her." My face turned into shock. "And she knows that Hank likes her too." Hank likes her? Well that would explain why used to only talk to her. "But I don't know who she'll chose because I know for a fact she likes you both…. Hmmmm…."

"Give me some advice," I begged. I literally fell to my knees.

"Give her some space, but let her know you're still there. She needs to think. And even if she doesn't pick you, don't give up hope because if they break up, you still got a chance with old flames." She said quickly. She rushed off to her next class. I took a deep breath. It's not like she's going to pick you anyways, they always pick their best friends in the movies, and in the books, and in real life. Just let it go and she'll be back to normal…. Probably dating Hank. I hung my head.

I went to lunch, I sat with my normal student council friends. Did I tell you? I got voted to VP, I would have got president, but the whole bomb thing kind of had an effect on people. Wow that sounds really mean of me….. wow. "Hey Ray, where've you been?" One girl asked, the one that beat me for president.

"Yeah, you've been sitting with those nobodies for so long I thought you forgot about us." One kid joked. I laughed along.

"Well, their parents died in the bomb too so I just thought I'd help them through it." I said. "Just to be nice." The group nodded, I usually do things like that. It started out like that, but we turned into friends. Robin and I connected- stop thinking about her. I told myself. I put myself back into conversation.

"Well, now that your back….." The president said. "We got a job for you… and you friends too if they want." I leaned forward, intending that I was interested. "There are these new kids coming to school next week, freaking twins of a famous retired football player. We were going to ask you to show them around…" I nodded, excitedly. "Great, make yourself presentable by next Monday." The bell rang then. The rest of the day went by in a whiplash. Before I knew it, I was walking to Robin's house for my costume. I was walking down the street when I heard a grunt in the alley. I looked up to the camera on the roof that was unnoticeable unless you knew where to look.

Slowly I walked into the alley, looking around for whoever grunted. What? Can't a guy be curious. "Who's there?" I yelled, the alley was long and shadowy. I heard a yell and scraps and looked up. Robin was there, hanging from a metal bar. She must have bounded it into the wall. I also saw some smaller bars about 5 inches sticking out, about five feet apart up the wall. "Sorry," I said.

Robin dropped to the ground, dusting the dirt off her jeans. She jumped up again, grabbing the bar, pushing up so she was sitting on her feet. She jump down the alley away from me. She hung in the air for a while, like she was flying. Then she grabbed hold of a longer pole that went all the way across the alley. Then she started doing random tricks on it, mostly just swinging around on it.

I shook my head, I finally notice that someone had put a ladder there too, so I took that route. I found Hank sitting on the roof, looking out to the city. "She knows," Hank muttered to me. I nodded. "May tell you?" I nodded again. "Best man wins?" He held out his hand, for me to shake.

"You can have her… you've been with her longer, she deserves someone who knows her better." I said, ignoring his hand. Hank was slightly stunned, but took pride. "But promise me one thing… you won't go up to her now and say you're her's, that'll be the worst thing to do." I gave him advice. I went into HQ, where I found Britt and Ed laughing. I saw it was a tiger costume. "Does she know?" I asked the boys. They shook their heads. Oh, I really wanted to see her face when she saw that she has… whiskers! Like six whiskers along the black nose. She also had ears! Her mouth and eyes were white, and the rest of her body was just long tiger stripes.

I dressed into bright yellow tights, black gloves and a gold mask. I also found a whip in my pile. I walked back out to the boys and they smirked. Britt was next, he came back wearing a whole brown tights, that covered his whole body. "Not bad," I said.

Next Ed went and he wore a fully body white and black suit, he also wore black futuristic glasses. "I like it." Ed checked himself out in one of the computer screens. Hank came in to see what we were talking about. He took his costume and came back wearing a hawk inspired suit, that ended at his neck so that a brown bandana, with holes for his eyes. His hair was puffing over and still went into his forehead. "Hank the Hawk!" Ed yelled to the ceiling. We all laughed at his weirdness. I tried out my whip, it made a nice snapping sound. Like Indiana Jones. Robin must have wondered what the snapping was because she came in. Britt-er should I say Grizzly tossed her her costume and she groaned.

"Whiskers?" She muttered. She growled and changed. She came back up, I was suspecting it to look silly, but it looked hot. It fit her figure perfectly. Stop Ray, stop looking, she's Hank's now. I turned away, but the other guys kept staring, making Robin trying to hide herself. She was probably blushing, but you couldn't see.

She growled again, this time deeper. "I'm going to squash that spider." She looked at each one of us, either smirking or full out laughing. When she got to me, she looked to my stomach. My abs, they were showing. I acted as if nothing was happening, but Hank seemed to notice.

"Robin, can I talk to you…" Hank pulled her out to the roof, I tried to get close enough to the door as possible. "Why are you staring at his abs?" Hank asked her. I knew at once this wasn't going to go down good.

Robin seemed agitated. "None of your business." She was about to walk away, but Hank must have grabbed her wrist. Hank took off his bandana thing and Robin angrily took off her mask.

"Robin, can you see?" Hank asked. "He's trying to go out with you! So he can pick and flick." I think I should have been offended, but I listen to the conversation like it was soap opera. "Can you see that I like you? Ever since we were little I have!" Hank was trying to get her to be his girlfriend. Nicely played, my friend.

"Yes," Robin said suddenly. Braking the whole vibe. "I've known it, I've seen it, I've been told, but I never accepted it." She sighed. "I won't date my best friend….. it would be too…. It be like dating my brother…. I think you are the closest thing I have to family, as in long time loving family…. I love you, but like a brother…. Ever since I was little." I heard her voice crack. She loved him, but not how Hank wanted. I felt bad for Hank, he was being friend zoned.

"Oh," I could hear Hank's voice filled with disappointment. "I guess you'll be dating Ray then…. Sorry…." I could hear Robin like she was choking, or gagging.

"Me date Ray?" Shock in her voice. "That is worse than me dating you!" Ouch, that hurt. "Honestly, why do people think when a guy likes me, I like the guy back!" She shouted up to the sky. Now I felt worse than friend zoned, I felt rejected. I heard Hank laugh, almost relieved. "Let's get back inside." She pulled Hank back in, and I had to run away from the door. They were both smiling again.

We stayed in the HQ for a while, then Spiderman came slinging through the door. "How are the uniforms? To your liking?" He must have not have known about Tiger Claw, **(AN, from now on, I'm making when they have their costumes on they go by their hero name, otherwise normal name)** who seemed to be seething with anger.

"My liking! I have whiskers! And ears!" Claw yelled at him, picking him up by the throat with one hand. I didn't think she was that strong to lift him. I don't think she was squeezing, I think she just did it to make a point.

Spiderman laughed, "I told them not to do it, but they must have done it as a joke….. whoops." Claw sighed then dropped him. "You had more strength then I realized…. Huh." Spiderman turned to all of us. "Now we go-"

The computer sounded, alarm went through, _"Reporting robbery, shots fire, one injured. Metro Art. All police officers needed."_ The computer said. It was a live police radio, but it only went that loud when something important happened.

"Hawk and Claws will scout, we'll follow behind…. Hawk carry Dr. Rat with you. Go!" I shouted. I did this leader thing well. Hawk and Claw left in a jiffy, the rest followed in suit. Spiderman went last, probably to watch and test us all. We had to use the side walk, since none of us could jump or fly across roof tops, but once we I got down, I was able to run fast, Grizzly was barely able to keep up with me. We got there in the middle of Dr. Rat trying to get in through the vents on the roof. "One by one, no one talks." I said as I went in first.

We went in quietly, using my uncanning ability to see in the dark, cats can do that, and navigated through. Silently I lifted a vent into a room with a lot of yelling. "Move and you die!" the man holding a gun yelled. There was two hostages, a worker and someone who was just looking. Claws squeezed next to me, looking around the room. It was a large white room, filled with 20 different paintings. There was little sculptures on pedestal in the middle of it all. Right now, the gun's buddy was taking down the Mona Lisa. We needed a distraction to get down. I knew what to do. I grabbed my whip and quietly whipped it at a painting at the other end of the room. The painting fell to the ground.

"What was that?" The one getting the paintings. The gunner and the other moved towards the painting, looking in the opposite direction. Claws dropped down, not making a song. I followed. I told the others to stay up. The hostages looked at us, but didn't say a word. We hid behind the same pedestal, watching the two get back to where they were. We made sure to stay out of their sight line. _What do we do? _I ask myself.

_Make Claws take out gunner in surprise, and while the other comes to take her on, you surprise him._ I heard inside my head. I looked up to Dr. Rat, who thumbed up. I looked at Claws who nodded. I made hand signs to the hostages, to make the gunner come closer. They did so. "Ugh," the worker bent down in pain. "Oh god," he went down to his knees. Acting like he was in pain, nice.

The gunner scampered closer, right next to us. "What's going on?" Gunner asked the man, I moved out of the way and Claws kicked the gun out of his hands, rolling onto her back and then on her feet in one motion. "Hey!" The gunner yelled. He threw a punch at her face, which she easily moved out of the way. She brought her elbow down on the gunner's upper arm, then punched him in the gut. She finished him off with a round kick to the jaw. The gunner went down.

I tied him up, hands behind his back. "Hey!" the other guy turned around. He didn't see me yet. "Oh, looky here. Little kitty wants to play with the dogs." Claws went into her fighting stance. Before she could do anything, the vent broke. Grizzly fell through the hole and landed right on top of the guy. He was out cold. Grizzly got up and dusted himself off.

"Ouch," Dr. Rat said as he jumped down from vent. "That must have hurt." He and Grizzly laughed and pumped fists. The two hostages ran away, I signaled thanks to the one who helped us.

"Okay, did you mean to do that or did that just happen, Grizzly?" Claws as she dusted herself off too. Hawk landed right next from the vent.

"Well Tiger Claw," Grizzly retorted, she cringed at her name. "I was thinking of just dropping through the original way, but the vent gave way before I could, so, kind of." Grizzly again fist pumped Dr. Rat. "Yo, Steel Lion," Why was this guy using our full names? "Tie this guy up while Dr. Rat and I drag them to the wall."

"I thought I was the leader." I said, eyeing Grizzly. Grizzly shrugged and went to the gunner. Claw took the bag of paintings the dude was holding and started putting them back, in their right places too. I tied the dude up and then tugged him to the wall.

"Hey guys," Claws called us over. She was staring at a blank canvas. She smiled and clipped out a claw, her pointer claw. She started making big lines, she made three. She made an _N_. "N for Newbies."

"Newbies?" Grizzly asked.

"That's our group. The Newbies." She said. She also added some more smaller lines on the bottom. _–TC_ meaningby Tiger Claw.

"Come up with your hands up!" I heard a mega phone outside. Police were surrounding us.

"We gotta go." I said, jumping back up the vent. Hawk and Claws helped Grizzly up the vent, then Hawk went up. Lastly Claws went up and put the vent guard back in. We all rushed out. No police were in the back, though Hawk and Claws took their route, the rest of us had to run back by side walk. We had to get another way around. Motorcycles! That's our new way! When we got back, Hawk, Claws, and Spiderman were sitting on the roof, saying what happened.

"Good, good. So you all contributed….." Spiderman said.

"Well, Hawk really didn't do much." Grizzly huffed. Hawk glared at him.

"Well he helped Rat get there, he found the vent, he helped with the clean up." Dr. Rat supported Hawk. "I'd say he helped." Hawk smirked back. Grizzly rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" Claws asked me.

"We all need a new of transportation, something very fast, and we can ride on the road…." Hawk and Claws complained. "Us three can't get around like you two can. I promise the motorcycles I'm thinking of will be so fast that you won't complain." Claws grumbled. "You want to go with me to pick them out?" She nodded, not happily though. More like a fine, whatever kind of nod. I shook my head. We kept our costumes on, went down to the bank. It was awkward, everyone was staring at us. When we got to the banker we gave her my card and told her to get out $60,000, the bikes I wanted were a lot of money.

She gave me back my card and returned with a bag full of hundred dollar bills. The banker was still looking at us weird. I laughed. "Comic convention….." Claws said. The banker nodded like she understood. I took Claws down the street to a store called Big Rim, a place where you could buy anything to do with wheels. The cashier was weary of us at first, with a big bag and all, but slowly eased when we got to the bikes.

"Sir," I called to one of the workers. "I'd like to buy five Yamaha YZF-R1s," the worker laughed at first, but when I showed him the money he took us to the back. All the bikes were back here, I saw many different brands. We got to the Yamahas, and they had so many that they had to section them.

"Pick you own colors," the worker left us to go run some numbers.

"We're going to need the rest to get them all home," Claw said. I nodded and told them all to get here through the IPod Nano. By the time they all got here, I picked out a blue one for myself and Claws picked out a silver one. Grizzly got a green one, and Dr. Rat got an orange, and Hawk picked a red one. We all noticed that they were the same colors as our IPods. I gave the huge sack of money to the cashier, and we had to wait until he counted all the money before we could go.

On the road, it felt exciting! The wind in my hair, the cars going by so fast. Over 175 miles an hour, I could felt G-Force pushing against my checks. Everyone took different detours, I took the straight one, and the fastest. Somehow both Dr. Rat and Claws beat me to HQ. I saw they were working on the bikes. Claws was under the bike, looking at the engine. "Looks like a 998 cc, liquid-cooled, titanium 16 valve, DOCH, in-line four-cylinder engine, with crossplane crankshift….. torque 72, six speeds, high speed of 176.7 mph, and 29.4 fuel consumption…" Claws said. Dr. Rat looked impressed. "Pretty sweet ride, if you know how to ride it…. Oh hey Steel." I must have been staring at her with my jaw open. How did she know so much about the ride? "What…. Oh you saw my ramble? Yeah, you know my cousin Rob? Well his son is a mechanic so he taught me a thing or two about engines and cars." She patted the bike.

"With her help, I should be able to get a few adjustments to it. I can make it faster, go on less fuel, and a few tricks….. give me a few hours." I sighed and left my bike with them…. If they messed it up. I went up to the roof, and saw Hawk sitting on top of the water tower. I climbed out there, and sat next to him.

"What's up?" I asked him. Hawk was watching the sky, as the moon was coming up.

"Do you ever have second thoughts?" Hawk asked. He must have been in a huge level of deep. "Like if you never became a superhero, would you still be my friend? Would you still be Rob-I mean Claw's friend? Would you be here right now?"

"If that explosion never happened? Probably not….. it would be the same as before, I would just be President….. and we would have our parents…. I guess I see what you mean, if our parents didn't die we wouldn't be superheroes, but if they did, we would be and never be able to do what we just did. We saved people, we saved art!" I was getting excited. "I guess a little sacrifice is needed for every hero…. Think of the Hulk or Aqualad or Beast Boy or Captain Amercia! They all made sacrifices, some not even wanting to, but why do they start fighting crime? Because the sacrifices is what powers them! Without sacrifices we wouldn't be heroes, we would just be regular people not able to help." I rambled. Hawk still hung his head.

"Yeah, but is it worth it?" Hawk was really doubting this.

"Yes, with every fiber in my being, I'm saying this. Yes." I said truthfully. Hawk looked up at me and smiled. "Now let's go down to the lab or whatever we'll call it." We both got up and climbed down. To my surprise, Spiderman was still here. He pulled me back to keep from entering the lab.

He pulled off his mask. "Do you really mean that?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled. "And that's why you're leader. Rat might be the smartest, Claws might be the most advanced, but you know why you're doing this….. That's why you're my favorite." He put his mask back on and patted my back. Wow, I'm Spiderman's favorite. That…. Is….. awesome! I walked into the lab to find Grizzly in there talking to Hawk.

"So, that bike is like…. Dangerous! I almost ran into five cars trying to get here!" Grizzly was telling Hawk. "I don't want it to be any faster, if it is, I will be running into a lot more things then cars." Hawk laughed at him. That was the first time I heard him laugh at anything besides Claws. The computer beeped.

_"Reported theft at Apple Store, cop car what's your twenty?" _The computer sounded. Grizzly pipped up.

"This seems easy, can I go? Like alone?" Grizzly asked. Hawk also seemed to want to go. It was time to show what being a hero meant.

"Hawk you go, you haven't had much action today." Hawk did a fist pump in the air.

"See you in a second." He jet speeded it out of here. I typed in the cameras by the apple store. I went to a live feed and saw the masked robber dressed in all black trying to steal a golden laptop…. They have golden laptops at Apple? Whatever. Hawk swooped down and grabbed the laptop from the robber's hands. He dropped it in the hands of a worker. He swooped back, that was first time noticed the robber had a gun. He dodged the bullets like a pro and crashed into the robber at back braking speed. The gun flied through the air and someone swinging dropped in and caught in. Spidergirl. The robber was sleeping now on the side walk. Hawk tied the robber up in a rope he found nearby. Spidergirl hung the gun on a web from a street light. Hawk nodded at her, then took off into the sky. Spidergirl looked around, looking for any witnesses, the only one was the worker with the laptop. She nodded at him before webbing away.

"That was so cool!" Hawk flew in a second later. "I got him in one swoop-"

"With the help of Spidergirl," Grizzly tiffed. Hawk shrugged and began to tell me what happened. Though I saw the whole thing, I let him ramble, it was his moment to shine.

"Good job Hawk," Spidergirl webbed in. "Watch out for the guns though, if it went to the ground it would have shot and someone might have gotten hurt, including you." She lectured to Hawk. Hawk nodded as if he was listening. "My dad here?"

"Last I saw….." I told her. I haven't told anyone he said I was his favorite. "I just talked to him before the whole robbery-"

"Spidergirl?" I heard a guy's voice from the roof. I looked at her. She shrugged, she didn't know who it was. "Come spiddy, I know you're in there." I put my hand on my whip, and slowly walk out to the roof. I saw a green kid. I blinked. A green kid? I looked at him more closely, a green kid with green hair and pointed, green ears….. It was Beast Boy. The legendary Beast Boy. I dropped to the roof and let go of my whip. "Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. I took a good look at him, purple and black uniform, with purple sneakers and grey gloves.

"I'm the Steel Lion….. you're Beast Boy!" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at me, then chuckled.

"Nice costume dude, who made it? Your momma?" He laughed at me, I would have taken it, if he didn't just say something about my mom.

I pushed him against the wall. "No one talks about my mother." I growled. He seemed surprised I could hold him back.

"Okay okay, I get it…. You're a new superhero…. Is Spidergirl inside your….. water holder?" I let go of him, and nodded. "Can I see her?" As he said that, Spidergirl jumped down from the lab.

"Beast Boy!" They hugged and Beast Boy made a few corny jokes, which made her laugh. Teenagers….. Grizzly and Hawk came down soon. "I thought you were suppose to be in Jump City on the other side of the country?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Robin and I are taking a look at things in Steel City, which is very close to here, and I thought I'd drop by." Spidergirl hugged him again. I felt like gagging. Once they separated, Beast Boy looked towards us. "So, these are a new group of heroes I presume?..." Spidergirl nodded. "I know Steel Lion, I'm guessing the other is a Hawk and the last is a…. Bear?" Grizzly nodded.

"I'm Grizzly, my blood is genetically messed up with bear blood." He showed off his muscles. "They practically call me the young Hulk." Beast Boy laughed. "And this is Hawk, he can fly." Grizzly patted Hawk's back. Hawk glared at him. "Come on, that's the most impressive thing we've got!"

"Not true," Spidergirl interrupted. "Yeah, pretty much." Hawk sighed then jumped over the edge of the building. He made some swoops and twists and loops and ended with standing a foot above the roof."

"Nice," Beast Boy stated. "My friend StarFire can do that. Plus she can shoot green energy balls….. though she very annoying… I'd now you say you guys are even." Hawk nodded in acceptance. Tiger Claw came flying through the air, probably using the pipes along the ally wall.

"Ah, what a rush!" she said as she landed. Beast Boy couldn't stop staring at her. She stretched her arms and cracked her neck. I notice that her mask was off and her hair was down. Oil was smeared on her chin and cheeks. "Oh hey," she noticed Beast Boy for the first time. "Beast Boy right?" He nodded. "Teen Titans….. Jump City?" He nodded again. "I'm Tiger Claw." She held out her hand for them to shake. One by one, her claws emerged. "By my team calls my Claws."

"Nice, so I'm guessing you got Tiger Blood?" Beast Boy shook her hand. Claws nodded. "Are you the leader of this nifty little crew?"

"Nah, the lion is…. I'm more like top fighter… you should have seen me in a art museum earlier! I took down the gunner in a few simple kicks and punches." Claw explained.

"She's my second in command." I told Beast Boy. He nodded.

"Hey guys," Dr. Rat said. "Who's this?" He was wiping his hands with a rag.

"Beast Boy," they shook hands.

"I'm Dr. Rat, as some people call me, Dr. Rat Hack." He wiped the rest of oil off his hands. "I'm the smartest one in the group….. And no, Claw will never date Robin…. I don't think she dates guys with the same name as her." Claws and Beast Boy stared in shock at him. Then Claws smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Thanks for keeping my identity….. and no I won't date a guy whose probably older than 20." Claws scoffed. Beast Boy laughed. "I'm going to try out my new bike, if you want to come… try to keep up." We all watched Claw jump over the edge and do a flip. She probably landed on her bike. I heard it start to life then take off. Ten times faster it went down the street.

"Geez, what did you do to that bike?" I asked Dr. Rat. He shrugged and went inside the lab. He came back with his mask off. "Well?"

"Oh, um, I boosted the speed by adding some neat things to the engine, also saving us on gas. I added a head light, a sonic blaster, oil slicks in the back and a nitro booster. Plus I made special helmets that can give you live feed an emergency or a map." Dr. Rat said like it was simple. Everyone, including Beast Boy gawked at him.

I shook my head. "Well down, and in under an hour too." I patted his back.

Spidergirl continue to talk to Beast Boy about random stuff. Some stuff about the team, others about how other teams were doing. And she went on about how much she missed Raven. She was the purple haired girl. "I'll get the team down here someday… maybe to meet some new Teen Titans?" Beast Boy nudged me. I shook my head.

"We're our own team, we'll help you guys…. But we like our stations just the way they are." I told him, though I like the sound of the Teen Titians in our names.

"Well of course we'll keep you as this group, we'll just make you part of a big league of teens. All fighting for the same dream, peace." Beast Boy preached. I looked at Hawk, who shrugged.

"One day, when we're all really teenagers." I said, thinking of how only half of our team was only 12. Beast Boy nodded and began talking to Spidergirl again. Then I heard the computer alarm again. "That's the third one tonight!" I looked down to my IPod.

_"Criminal rampage, Grand Central Station, seems to be a mutant. Make that two….."_ The dispatcher said. My team looked at me. "Claws to you copy?"

_"On my way there now."_ She reported back. I nodded and we all raced to the alley.

"We'll meet you there!" Beast Boy yelled. In the corner of my eye, I saw him changed into a hawk. We all went to our respective bikes and rode off to the crime. Mutants? I wonder if they were like us….. hm….

We got there, I saw Claw's bike by a dumpster. We all ran inside, to find Beast Boy and Claws fending off a kid, a kid who had to exact same powers as Claw. But he was dressed in a black suit. They growled at each other. Then fought with their claws. Claws looked like she was winning but Beast Boy was giving her the upper hand. I saw Spidergirl fighting a kid flying, also in a totally black suit. Hawk flew over to them. Soon enough we were switching dudes. They were trying to get some money from the Chase bank. They were kids, no older than me!

I was going after the panther type kid, though Beast Boy and Claw were doing just fine. Then Claws and Beast Boy were both thrown away with some type of explosion, I stepped in. I went into hand to hand combat, not exactly my strong suit. I was able to dodge some punches and kick the guy in the stomach before Claws could get back into the game. I turned to see what happened to Beast Boy, he'd hit the wall hard, there was dent and some of the ceiling cracked. I was about to help him but a sharp object flew past my neck, an inch short. I looked toward it's thrower, the two flying kids were going at it and they other dude must have had something sharp. I saw Dr. Rat scurrying around, looking through some stores. Grizzly was throwing objects at the boys to get them down. Spidergirl kept shooting webs at them. It was complete chaos!

I went in strong to the panther, jumped at the last second when he wasn't looking and landing a strong kick to his jaw. He went down to the floor. Claws brought another punch to the back of his head, knocking him out. By then Dr. Rat had gotten an invention and brought it up to the boys flying, it gave bright flash, making everyone look away, but the other dude was blinded and went down.

We were about to tie them up, when the panther suddenly woke up, transformed forms into a real panther and grabbed the other dude with his teeth. They took off out the front doors. We were too shock at what happened so fast to react. "Ugh, what happened?" Beast Boy woke up, holding his head.

"They got away….." Grizzly said. "But how?" I shook my head, confused as the rest of them.

I could practically see the gears turning in Claw's head. "You know how there was seven animals bloods?" We all nodded, besides Beast Boy. "I think those were the other two…. Panther and bat."

"That would explain that, but how could he change into an actually panther?" Dr. Rat asked. We all shook our heads. We went back to our bikes, the police weren't there yet. We all went home, this time I went to my own home. Still, I didn't sleep. That was too weird.

**Next chapter is Robin….. new characters too**

**~Ally out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Newbies**

**Robin:**

That was the best and worse night of my life. The first time I got to feel the excitement of being in my uniform, though I still hate the whiskers, it felt nice. The worse was when they got away…. One the worst feelings I've ever had.

Next day at school was like a battlefield. Me, knowing that anyone of them could be the panther or the bat. Any single one of them. I didn't speak that day, or the next week. I was too deep in my imaginative mind. I mostly worked on my bike. The only thing that happened were a few small drug store robberies. I let the boys deal with those. I kept working on shaping up, I had work so much on the bar in the alley I was getting blisters and the bar was bent in the places I swung. I actually sparred with Beast Boy a lot, he was a pretty good fighter, when he didn't cheat and turn into a different animal.

By the end of the school week, I had grown five pound in muscles and went up to a B+ in each of my subjects. Though I barely got enough sleep anymore, the Tiger Blood made me wide awake as long I got a 20 minute cat nap every 7 hours. I had enough time on my hands that I'd stroll around town at night, practically looking for trouble. I had stopped one guy from stealing an old women's purse, in my normal state, and saved a guy from getting ran over by a truck. I found this sweet place in downtown where I could just hang. Literally I would hang up-side down and listen to traffic. It was under an abandoned bridge, below me would be mid-day traffic and then I would try to read the graffiti.

Life wasn't too shabby besides the fact I barely smiled. That wasn't like me. As long as no one was watching, I'd try to be a smiley as possible. I got to the point where I thought I was depressed. The boys would have so much fun, playing with their new powers, acting like it was the best gift in the world. To me it was almost a curse. I knew I could have the best life in the world, at what cost? My parents' lives. Do you know how lonely it gets at night when there's no one with you? The feeling that anyone at anytime could come out of the shadows and attack you? The feeling of having no one to protect you? The loneliness is my curse. It pumps through my blood like the tiger blood. The claws I have are just a reminder of what happened. Nothing that could have been changed.

No one seemed to notice my miss being, not even Hank, who was such great friends with Ray now that he barely paid attention to me. One day, I'm just staring off into space, not getting a crap on what's going on in math class. "Ms. Jore?" The teacher called. I heard her, but didn't care. "Ms. Jore! Will you pay attention?" I looked at my teacher, her anger melted, replaced by sadness. She saw the sadness in my eyes, it erupted from me, out my pores, out of air I breathed, from the sad moments. She went on to the next student to answer the question on the board. I knew the answer, that's why I wasn't failing, I just was too deep. Too deep.

That all changed when the new kids came. Chloe and Caleb, twins of a retired football player. Both African American and hot. Caleb had black stringy hair, and bright blue eyes and Chloe had straight brown hair with bright green eyes. They were sitting with us, more like Ray, on their first day of school. No one was paying attention to me, as usual. I was playing with a piece of pizza I wasn't going to eat. Caleb noticed. He nudged Ray and nodded towards me. Ray waved me off, like it was usual. I just felt like crying. But I never cried. You see I didn't have the ability to cry, I wasn't born with that part of my brain. I could do everything else, just not cry. So whenever I was sad, I sighed. No one picked it up, not even my parents or Hank.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked. I didn't answer. I was too deep. "Who is she again?" Caleb asked Ray.

"That's Robin Jore," Hank answered. Ray whispered something in Caleb's ear that made him nod. Probably that my parents died.

"Hey RJ," oh god, my dad used to call me that. Caleb shook my arm. "Come on speak, everyone know you can…. Please?" I didn't speak a word, but I did lift my head off the table. "RJ, please!" I looked at Hank, I could see the pain in his eyes. He knew that my dad used to call me RJ. "Come on RJ!" Caleb begged.

I cracked, I just couldn't take anymore. "Don't call me RJ." I got up in anger, leaving them behind. I didn't know where to go, so I went to my locker. I would have to deal with this. I would have too, I couldn't go around all my life mopping around. Could I? No, I couldn't. My mom wouldn't want that. Neither would my dad. I had to keep strong. I had too. I banged my head against my locker, lightly. There was no way out of this.

"Hey," I saw Chloe standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. "I'm sorry about my brother, he can be a jerk sometimes." I nodded. "Mind if I sit?" I waved at the ground next to me and she sat. "Why is it that you don't like to be called RJ?"

I sighed, "My dad used to call me that, before… before…." Chloe looked at me expectantly. "Before the explosion. Before both of them died." Chloe looked across the hallway, I could see sadness creeping in her.

"My eldest brother died in a fire. He was two years older than me and Caleb….. I was in the back yard when it started. My mother and father got out okay, but Ven never did." I looked at her, we both had horrible things happen in our lives. "It was a year ago….. want to know how I got over it?" I nodded. "I cried, a lot. Like five times a day for a month. I cried with my brother, I cried with my mother, I even cried with my father. I cried until the tears were gone." I sighed. "Why don't you try it?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I never could, not even when I was a baby…..another one of my curses so to say." I told her. I've never told a complete stranger more about my life. It felt good to let it out. Like a huge weight was lifted off my chest.

"Okay…" Chloe thought for a moment. "What if I went to your house after school and we can work on getting it all out there." I nodded, but what if she saw the HQ? Nah, I wouldn't let her. The rest of the day went by fast, mostly because I wasn't paying attention. It was all a blur….

I met Chloe in the hallway at my locker. Caleb was with her, I slightly glared at him, he didn't meet my eyes. "Sorry, my mother doesn't like it when we go by ourselves….." Caleb rolled his eyes, then Chloe sharply looked at him, and he gave a _what_ look. They gave each other looks then looked back to me.

"What?" Caleb asked, he probably saw my mind racing.

"Are you guys telepathic or something?" I asked, more as a joke. Then when their eyes widened, I realized they were.

"No," Caleb said quickly. I narrowed my eyes, knowing differently. I grabbed my grey bag and led them to my house. We got to the street right by my house, all we had to do was cross.

"Mommy, look at me!" I saw a four year old in the middle of the street. The mother was on the curb and was about to get her kid, but a bus was about to go by. I had to do something. But people were around….. oh well. I ran out to the street, fast, grabbed the kid and got to the other side before the bus came. I held onto the kid while the mother came over on the next light.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" The mother hugged the 4 year-old and left with a thousand more thank yous. And that is why I was a hero. Caleb and Chloe were suddenly next to me.

"How did you do that?" Caleb asked. I gave him a weird look.

"I ran across the street….. and grabbed the kid." I told him. Caleb narrowed his eyes.

"He means, is how did you go that fast across? You did it in like 2 seconds….." Chloe said. I shrugged, not wanting to answer. Caleb and Chloe looked at each other again. Probably reading each other's thoughts. I wonder if I could put a message in their minds. I concentrated really hard. So hard that I sweated a bit. _I know that you can hear me._ I said, they both didn't respond. I frowned, maybe I didn't try hard enough….. "Are we going to your house or not?" Chloe asked. I walked up the stairs, unlocking my front door, and let them in. I looked into the hidden camera and winked, in case anyone was in HQ already.

I showed them around the house, and told them that they couldn't go on the roof, unstable. I took Chloe into my room while Caleb was in the movie room upstairs. "So, again, why can't you cry?"

"I wasn't born with that ability… my brain or my eyes just can't do." I told her playing with my hands. She nodded. She told me to get comfy and focus.

"Remember your parents, the good times you had." I sighed sadly. "Now I want you to remember the last memory you had of with them, all three of you." I closed my eyes and laid against the pillows. The memory came flooding back.

_ I was yelling, I was yelling loud and strong at my dad. He wasn't around ever, neither was mom. All because of the stupid project I wasn't allowed to know about. "It's not stupid," my dad told me. "It's going to change the world! Save millions of lives!" He told me this so many times. It was the morning of the explosion, mom was making cereal for herself and dad made coffee._

_ "I don't care!" I yelled. "You know, millions of kids would be having the opposite argument right now! I never see you! The only reason I'm seeing you right now is because I woke up two hours early! When was the last time we did things together, like a real family?" Mom stopped eating her cereal to think._

_ "You 5th grade play, you were a tree." Mom told me._

_ "Fifth grade! Two years ago! Two whole years without my parents! I learned how to cook dinner for myself! I learned how to do my own laundry! I learned how to take care of everything around this house because you weren't here!" I yelled at them. They looked at each other, completely calm._

_ "How about this RJ?" my dad suggested. "We get off work early and have a nice family dinner that I'll make myself."_

_ "And then I'll tuck you in bed afterwards?" my mom suggested too. I smiled. _

_ "That would be great…. That'd actually make me feel like a real family again." I went back upstairs; my parents finished their breakfast and went to work. _That was the last I saw of them.

Chloe looked at me, liked she saw the whole thing replay in my mind. I felt a tear trickle down my face, then another and another and another until I was sobbing into a pillowing. Luckily Chloe was sobbing too. "Hey guys," Ray walked in. He stopped when he saw me crying. I didn't stop though. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "It's okay," he tried to soothe me. In the end I hugged him and sobbed into his shirt. An hour later I felt like the whole weight on my heart was gone. "You okay now?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. I hugged Chloe once, like she was my best friend. "Thanks," I said.

"Any time you want to get this off your chest, call me. Seriously." We stopped hugging. I turned back to Ray. I slapped him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He grabbed his shoulder. "What?'"

"That's for not noticing I was depressed for a whole week!" I shouted at him. "I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat and I wouldn't sleep. Don't you guys notice that? Like at all?" Ray shrugged. "If it wasn't for the twins, I would still be depressed…..you know what, I like Caleb better then you now." Ray's face turned into _Are you kidding me?_ Kind of thing going. I heard a laugh from my doorway. I saw Caleb, a few tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling you RJ," he told me.

"It's cool….. I think I'm over it….. you can still call me that…..only you though." Caleb smirked at Ray's confusion. So did I.

So, now what? Oh, I could make them something. "Do you guys want to watch me make something?" Caleb raised his eyebrows. "In the kitchen." They nodded and we all went down.

I grabbed all the ingredients I needed. I put flour, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda, salt in a mixing bowl and sifted it three times.

Then I moved on to creaming butter and sugar together until they were fluffy. I added five eggs, making sure to beat each one. I add a quarter of the dry ingredients, then a quarter of buttermilk. I mixed in food coloring and vanilla. I filled the pan and let the cupcakes sit in the oven for 20 minutes. In the twenty minutes Caleb asked who taught me how to bake.

"Me, myself and…..the internet." I said, it was completely true. The recipes I use are memorized from the internet. Twenty minutes later, I take the cupcakes out, dark red and smelling delicious. I waited two minutes until frosting. I put cream cheese on. I put 8 in a small container and left them on the counter, I gave the four left to my friends and I. I bit into mine. Great as always. I saw Chloe and Caleb tap cupcakes like drinks then take a bit. Their eyes widened at the taste and they really began to dig in. Ray followed in suit, taking it slower. Once Chloe was done with her cupcake was done, she went to the bathroom and Ray went to go check something 'upstairs' meaning the lab, so Caleb and I were alone eating cupcakes. "You like?"

Caleb nodded, finally eating the finally piece. When he looking at me, he laughed. "You have flour everywhere, even in your hair." I chuckled.

"Good, proves that I made these." I took a huge bite, the last bite with frosting. Caleb laughed again as I got frosting on my nose. He wiped it away with his thumb. I blushed slightly, long time since I last blushed. I looked into Caleb's eyes, bright blue, so beautiful. I saw him close the gap between us, he was going to kiss me. I know I just known him for a few hours, but it felt like years. I went in too, but before we could get close enough Hank and Britt burst into the room.

"Hey hey hey!" Britt yelled. Then he sniffed the air. "Somebody made cupcakes!" He yelled as he tackled the container. He handed Hank one then took two. Ed came in and took a cupcake.

Hank must have noticed me clearly for the first time because he laughed. "You got something, like…. Everywhere." He motioned my whole face. I narrowed my eyes.

And that's why we weren't dating. I sighed and banged my head against the table. So close just to be trampled on by boys. Caleb patted my back. "Next time," he whispered. That made me blush and smile widely. Britt and Hank sat on the counter and Ed leaned against it.

"Okay," Chloe said as she got back. "What I miss?" Caleb shot Chloe a look, and Chloe looked shocked then happy. I swear they were telepathic. I looked over to Ed, who was frowning. So he wasn't the only one? Okay, I'm not crazy. Chloe sat back down, I noticed that she gave Hank a look, then blushed… I didn't know if that meant something, but I smirked anyway. Ray came down again. He signaled for me to follow him to outside.

"What?" I asked.

"There's been an accident….. Times Square…. Mutants." He told me, keeping his voice low.

"Panther and bat?" I asked and he shook his head, darn. "Only us two will go and the others will stay to keep the two-" the door opened to have Caleb and Chloe walking out.

"We have to go, our mom is like yelling at us to get home… we'll probably be back in a few hours…. Give or take." Caleb told me, I nodded. Once they were out of sight I went to the alley and changed and went on my bike. Through helmet I told the crew to stay there unless we called for backup. We got there in a few minutes, considering it was on the other side of town.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard screams coming from different shops. I looked at the middle of Time Square, the most hideous, hugest thing I've ever seen was there. Ever hear of a Wendigo? Well that was it. I swallowed a scream. "Helmet, internet. Search, wendigo." I said to my helmet. I saw a screen come up with information about it. Height 9'7", weight 1800 lbs, hair white, eyes red. Yup the thing was a Wendigo. I scrolled down, right to death part. "You must take out the heart of a wendigo to kill it…"

"I'll get it down with my whip while you rip its heart out with your claws?" Steel Lion supplied. I nodded. Of course I get stuck with the gross part. We finally charged the beast, Steel Lion doing most of the holding down, I just kicked it in the legs to make it fall over. I climbed on top of the thing, I flicked out my nails. I pushed down on the beast's chest, it was hard, but I finally pierced the skin. When that happened, the beast went wild. He threw me off his chest, and Lion tried to keep him down, but these two weird kids came out along and grabbed the beast other arm and leg to help hold him down. I grunted and went back to where I was. I finally got blood leaking out, then I felt a pumping, when I grabbed the pumping thing, I felt sick to my stomach. It took all my strength not to puke. I ripped out its heart. The heart was still beating as I held it. One of the weird kids got up and held it for me. I got a good look at them, one was wearing a bright red suit with yellow mask and gloves and the other wore a bright green suit with yellow mask and gloves. Once the red one held the heart, it stopped beating. God, wow oh wow. The dude tried to hand it back to me, but I backed up.

"You can keep that….. who are you guys?"

"I'm Twin-A," the green one said.

"And I'm Twin-B," The red one said, still holding the heart. "We're the Twins, the new superheroes of New York City!" She, I could tell it was a girl now, yelled.

"Well, great to share the responsibility…." Lion said to them. "You need any help, call the Newbies, our group…. Okay….. see yeah." Twin-B tossed the heart in the air and ran off with her other Twin at supersonic speeds. Great, new Flashes. I caught the heart. I remember reading that the person who ate it would gain the powers of the Wendigo. "Back to HQ," I grabbed a random plastic bag and put the heart in there. When we got back to HQ I went to the roof and took liberty in burning the thing. "Good bye," I cleaned my uniform before coming back down. The guys were talking about the new kids.

"I swear the guy was just about to lock lips with Robin before we walked in." Britt was saying. He looked up at me. "Weren't you?"

I gave him a look. "What's it to you and girl thing." I said. Britt glared at me, but in my mind I was like, oh god, why was I so close.

"Yup, she was." Ed said. "She said she was so close about an inch apart." I glared at him. I imagined me punching him in the jaw. Ed narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ooooooh, Caleb and Robin sitting in a tree." Britt started.

"K-I-S-S-S-I-N-G!" the rest sang along. Even Hank and Ray. I stuck my tongue out at all of them. I heard someone knocked so I got up to see who it was. It was Chloe and Caleb, smiling at me. I invited them back in. "Oh, look who it is!" Ed yelled from the kitchen. "You two play nice now!" I was screaming in my head, thinking it was loud enough to hurt Ed's ears. "OW!" Ed yelled. I smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry about them…. Sugar makes them act this way." I told the twins. They both shrug, but Chloe looked at Caleb who nodded. They were having a telepathic message again. Wait, twins that are superheroes turn up today, and twins that I think have superpowers also turn up today, because my friends almost instantly.

"So….. you like tigers?" Caleb asked. I frowned, they know too. It was my voice wasn't it? I stared at them, making sure to keep my distance.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" I answered, silently getting out my claws, the boys did not know what was going on, they probably raided my desserts drawers to get sugar high. Caleb shrugged again. As if acting as one, they both attack me. I was barely able to raise my hands before they were able to tie me up and gag me. They made sure to put a bag around my neck and take off my IPod. I hate fast kids. They lifted me up without a sound and ran with me, being a blur to the rest of the world.

I really hate kids faster than me.

**Ray: **

I was the first to realize that they hadn't come in the kitchen yet, I didn't expect Caleb and Robin to, but Chloe I did. I searched the entire house, including the alley and the lab, they weren't here. The door was wide open and her bike was still here. I found her IPod on the ground by the door. Not good.

**Robin:**

They took my bag off my head a few ten minutes later. I could taste salt in the air and there was a strong breeze. We were by the beach. They ungagged me, but kept me tied to a chair. "Why can't we untie her? She has no idea where she is….and she has no way back to New York." Caleb told Chloe.

"He has a point, I just know I'm at a beach, I have no idea what beach in New York… or even in what state." I said, trying to get the ropes off my wrists. I was captured, I knew that, but it doesn't mean I can't be comfy. Chloe bent down to my eye level.

"Not a chance. You'll get us with those claws. We both know it." She said. I growled, my tiger side coming out. Chloe laughed. "Nice, Tiger Blood….. look, we'll just keep you here long enough for everyone to forget you…. And for you to forget them….. then you can help us with crime fighting again! Happy times huh?" I growled even louder. Hank or Ray will never forget me that easily. "Ah ah ah, you don't think we've thought of that?"

"You know those cupcakes? Well…." Caleb began "Let's just say they weren't exactly your recipe." I growled. I was going to kiss this guy! "We added a special ingredient when no one was looking, something to ease someone from their life."

"We call it Ease-You, very rare, very tasteless powder that would affect anyone we want." Chloe said. They were evil, not good….. well, they were good, just using evil ways. "We're going to make you the center of that. So even you are going to be affected by it." Chloe chuckled, evilly.

"It should start to take place in a matter of hours." Caleb said. "Try to get some sleep, you'll wake up to a whole different life….. I promise." They knocked me out. I don't remember how, but it hurt.

**Ray:**

God, why did she have to make those stupid cupcakes that make everyone so jumpy. Ed kept shaking as he fast searched the internet about the twins. In the end he came up with nothing. Darn it! I had Hawk looking in the sky for any signs for superhero activity. Beast Boy and Spidergirl came later, wondering what all the hub pub was.

"She's missing!" I yelled. "We think the Twins took her!" I was pacing around in the kitchen. Beast Boy took a cupcake, leaving only five left. Beast Boy ate it in only a few seconds. Spidergirl then ate it. She absolutely loved it. I felt like throwing those cupcakes. Spiderman game running through.

"I heard what's going on…. Who do you think took her?" Spiderman took off his mask and talked to me. Peter also grabbed a cupcake and slowly ate it.

"The Twins, as in Twin-A and Twin-B." I said. Beast Boy's eyes slowly widened and he looked down at the cupcakes.

"Oh this is not good…. How many people ate this?" he pointed to the cupcake. I shrugged and said everybody. "Not good at all." Everyone gave him looks. "You see if you're talking about the right people, then they own this weird powder, called Ease-You. It eases the memory of someone throughout their entire life of whoever ate it. So I'm guessing that it's in the cupcakes so none of us, including Robin, won't remember her or her life… we'll completely forget her."

I started at him. What? I'll forget Robin? No! I need her in my life, she helps me lead so well! "We have about five hours before the effects start." I gulped. We had to find somewhere where I'm guessing they could keep her without freaking her out after she gets a new life.

I'd make it a warehouse, and then a beach…. I told this to Ed and he searched it. He came up with ten different places. First we went to the Brooklyn Heights, then one on Jersey Shore, then two on Long Island, and the last one was on a small island. In Brooklyn had nothing in the warehouse and no one on the beach. In Jersey Shore the warehouse was a big as a shed, and too many people were there. The Long Islands had no one there at all. We had to take a long boat ride to the island, it was over 4 hours gone. We had to find Bobbin, I mean Robin soon. Oh god it was starting….. I couldn't remember the first time I saw or met Robin.

We got there half an hour till dead line. The ware house was so big that it took us 15 minutes to search it to find a chair and rope. They were here. "To the beach to find….. um…. Robin!" I yelled. We all ran outside, Britt looked to around in confusion. I pulled him with me. Wait, what would happen if we did find Robin, we would still forget her….. we could…. I had nothing…. But we had to keep trying. We had to try for….. who were we here for again? "Why are we here?" I asked. I couldn't remember why we were on the beach. I think to find someone, but I didn't know who. Everyone shook their heads. "Well I guess let's get back to HQ then." I said, I stared at a girl with coco brown hair and palish skin working on her tan with sun glasses on. She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I turned away, running to catch up with the rest of the group.

**Robin:**

I woke up with a head ache, groggily I got up and looked around. I'm at the beach….. why am I at the beach? "Hey!" I saw two kids, who looked a lot like each other, run towards me. "She awakes!" the boy yelled. I looked up to them in confusion.

"You okay Robin, you looked strained." The girl sat next to me. Robin, was that my name? I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember anything….. I barely even remember my own name… but I think you're Caleb…. Right?" I looked up to the boy. He smiled and sat on the other side of me.

"That's right, what else do you remember?" He asked, putting his arm around me and making me lean against his chest. I strained hard.

"I remember that…. You're Chloe and I'm Robin…. And we're on a beach….. That's it." Chloe smiled, like that was a good thing. For the first time I notice I was wearing a silver bikini and black shades.

"Well," Caleb said. "Maybe this will bring back memories?" He leaned forward, closing in on my lips. I didn't know who this guy was or what he did, but I let him kiss me. For a second I thought I saw a room full of boys laughing. Boys I couldn't remember. The image went away and I focused on the kiss. At first it was sweet and simple then it got passionate and fiery, to make us stop Chloe had to pry us off each other. "Anything?" He asked. I thought of the room with the boys, it seemed familiar so full of love, but at the same time….. I didn't know. I shook my head, it was probably nothing. Caleb sighed, "Maybe we should try again?" He went in again but this time Chloe stopped him

"I do not want to see you two eat each other's faces off again." Chloe laughed. "Let's go in the water."

"But it's gotta be freezing!" I complained. Caleb smirked and picked me up, bridal style and carried me to the water, much to my complaints. "No no no, naaah! So cold!" Once the water reached his chest he let go of me, I screamed. The water felt like little pricks. I splashed Caleb who splashed back. We started a splash war. In the end Caleb picked me up from the back and tossed me like five feet. I came up shivering. I walked toward shore, I let Chloe and Caleb continue their splashing. I covered myself with a blanket that I had been laying down on before. I looked around the beach. I saw a whole lot of foot prints to the right, then farther down was a warehouse. For a second I thought I saw a crowd of people, dressed in weird outfits. I blinked and they were gone. They seemed to be the same boys I saw in the room plus a few others. Strange.

I dried myself off and wait for the other two to get out. I waited at least half an hour. "Hey, why did you cut out only half way through?" Chloe asked, grabbing a different blanket. I should her I was shivering. Caleb pouted, then got under the covers. He was soaking wet, it made it worse!

"Dry yourself off before you get her wet again!" Chloe yelled at Caleb. He shrugged and continued to stay under the blanket. I hugged him to get warm, it worked for a while anyway. Soon enough we had to go to a small beach house because it was getting dark. We went to the beach the next day, it was fun, but I felt like something was missing. Sunday night we took a boat ride back to New York, tomorrow we would have school. School, it felt weird to say that.

I woke up Monday morning on a comfy couch, wrapped in Caleb's arms. I looked around, we were in a nice house by Central Park, the TV was on so I guessed we both fell asleep watching a movie. I shook Caleb up, he groaned and lightly pushed me off the couch. I grabbed Caleb by the shirt, still on the ground to get up. My plan back fired, he fell on top of me. Now he was awake. "Uh…..hi…." I said. Caleb chuckled. He went in for my lips, I had nowhere else to go. Caleb's lips were soft and sweet. We stayed on the ground for a while, locking lips. I was fine until I felt something go hard. "Whoa whoa whoa," I pushed him off me. **(Sorry if this disturbs you if you get what I mean)**

Caleb looked at me strangely. "What?"

"Don't go what on me!" I stood up angrily. "I felt you go hard." I went to my room, in the corner of my eye I saw Caleb punch the table with superhuman strength. The table crumbled, but I kept going. Why did I just do that? I asked myself in my room. It was only his- Yeah I now supported what I did. That was plain gross to keep kissing after that. I decided to get dressed into a silver Tee and black jeans. I really liked silver and grey for some reason. After some time to think, I came back out. I found the twins bickering.

"You what?" Chloe yelled at Caleb. "It's only been three days and you already feel that way?" Caleb shrugged. Chloe grabbed him by the shoulders. "You can't fall in love with her! You're only 12 and remember the mission! The only reason that Death let us do this is because he knows we can keep her away from the Newbies….. what kind of name is that?" Newbies? That rang a bell in my mind. Who were they talking about?

"Yeah, you have a point….. I just really like her…..And what if she discovers her claws?... They all have history with her…. Maybe they'll remember and take her away." Caleb looked like he was in a slump. Claws? What were they talking about? I looked down my hands, I didn't see any claws. I imagined it like long sharp nails coming out of my finger tips. I blinked, it wasn't my imagination. I had actual claws, coming out of my fingers! Oh my god…. I saw them go away and I sighed with relief. Who were these Newbies? And what did they want with me? More than that, why didn't I remember, what didn't I remember?

"That won't happen, we erased their history. Got it?" Chloe touched Caleb's arm and he nodded. Almost robotically, with Chloe eyes spaced out and Caleb standing so straight. I didn't understand….. they erased me? That's why I didn't remember anything. They were brainwashing me….. I had to find the Newbies…. Soon.

**Ray:**

The weekend went by fast. We had stopped two robberies and a caught one thief. I was ready to go to school Monday. I was walking the halls with Hank, talking about our math homework when I caught him staring at some random chick. She faintly reminded me of someone, I couldn't put my finger on it. Flashes appeared in my eyes, fights with my crew and some tiger girl, me and the girl in the lab laughing at Britt, the tiger ripped up a canvas with her claw to make the letter _N –TC _It said. "TC….. Tiger Claw….." I kept remembering too many moments. Caleb and Chloe were talking to the girl. I heard the name Robin. "Robin?" I looked at Hank who looked like he was having the thing as me. I knew this girl…. But how?

The girl must have felt us looking at us, she turned her head to me. Her smile disappeared. I could see her moving her lips. _Newbies?_ I thought she said. My eyes widened and I nodded. She smiled and signaled upwards, to the library. I told Hank what happened since he was still going through the memories. I could see her making some excuse to get up stairs away from the Twins.

I went up five minutes later, I saw her in fiction section. "Robin right?" I asked, bending down, pretending to be looking at some books.

"Yup….. you one of the Newbies?" She was holding a book and put it back, rejecting it.

"Yeah, their leader to be exact…. Steel Lion…" I told her. She nodded. "My real name is Ray…. The guy with me before was Hank, or Hawk." I saw her freeze.

"Hank…. Storm?" She asked. I nodded. "And you would be Ray West…. Right?" I nodded.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked, I remembered her faintly, but it still didn't mean she wasn't evil.

"I think I'm Robin Jore, I think my dad used to call me RJ….. I remember being called Claws though." Robin told me, she looked at her hands. She seemed saddened. Then claws came out of her finger tips, this didn't surprise me. It was like I was use to it.

"So you're Tiger Claw…." I murmured to myself, though she heard me. Her eyebrows furrowed together. "I know you, but I don't know how…"

"The Twins….. Caleb and Chloe…. They took everyone who knew me memories of away… I don't know how you remember me though." She told me. I processed this. The Twins seemed so nice, like they wouldn't hurt a fly. Why would they take her away from the ones that she loved…. Or at least I thought she loved. "I spied on them…. They said someone made them do it… I don't know who or why, but they followed him. Chloe called him Death… I hope you can figure it out."

I gave her a look. "What? You still want to stay with them?"

"Recon, we'll come here every day, same time and share info….. One more thing…. I think they're being controlled, like they did to me, brain washed maybe even went as far as robots." I blinked, whoa. Robots.

"I'll have Ed run some things…." Robin smiled.

"Ed, short redhead right?" I laughed and nodded. I reached for one last book, at the same time she did, our hands touched and I saw a vision. The room was black and ashy, the rest of the group was out cold. Robin was laying on my chest, bleeding through her forehead. I then saw me in the bathroom, a towel around my waist, the door opened and Robin was staring at me, half naked. I moved my hand away from hers. She seemed to be blushing. "God, I forgot a lot." She muttered. She then got up and left. I was still thinking of her for the rest of the day. During lunch, I caught her peeking at our table while sitting with Caleb's arm around her. I gave a deep growl at that.

**Robin:**

I couldn't believe my luck, the first two guys I see just happen to be in the Newbies. I tell Ray everything I know about the twins and what happened. I could feel we had a special connection. The visions I saw afterwards we me close to him. It felt like a bond nothing could break.

At lunch Caleb wrapped his arm around me, it felt just as natural as the bond Ray and I had. I kept looking over to the group's table, though I don't think anyone noticed. I hope they help me. Caleb was nice, but he could just be programmed or told to like me. That's disturbing.

I started looking over at all the other tables to make sure it didn't seem like I was just focused on the boys. I looked at the cheerleaders, they were having a pretty good time, some even glare back at me. I gave them a toothy grin when they did that. I looked over to the popular's table, some guys saw me looking at them and they winked. I smirked at them, which made them want to show off, but I went back to my lunch before I saw.

The rest of day went by in whiplash. Whiplash? God that reminded me of Ray-Steel Lion for some reason. Maybe he carried a whip? Huh.

So after school, we went back to the apartment, nothing to do. I sat in my room, looking out to Central Park, I remembering things, here and there.

I remembered the first time I used my speed, it was to get to school on time. The first time I knew about my claws was when I met Spidergirl for the first time. I couldn't believe I could have forgotten so much, just because of two kids. Two kids that helped me, probably thinking I was normal at first, that first became my friends. It was just because of that wendigo. If that thing didn't exist, they wouldn't have found out…. wait no, they put the spike in the cupcakes way before the wendigo…. How did they know…. Why did they pick me? Was it because I was the weak one, being depressed and all. So many question floated in and out and back in again in my brain. I couldn't believe that so much has changed yet no one noticed…. Well maybe they noticed, they just forgot…..

It started to rain, a soft, gentle rain that the park needed. It felt right for the moment. I think I was getting back into my depression stage. Well maybe that suited me best, look at being happy again got me. Kidnapped and brain washed. I think it's officially time to say that my life _sucks_.

**Ray:**

"Look up mind control and death." I told Ed as we were all in the lab. Ed gave me a look, like are you serious? "That's an order." Ed shook his head, probably thinking I'm psycho.

"Who says you can give us orders?" Britt challenged. I gritted my teeth.

"Because I'm your leader." I growled.

"Not technically," Britt retorted. God, I know Britt could be a little rebellious, but now was not the time. "I mean, we never had a vote on who was leader….. all Spiderman did was say your animal was…. I believe." I growled deeper. "I think anyone of us could be leader. Ed with his smarts could lead us to victory every time, me with my strength could win any fight or argument, and Hank, well, he can see right through people…. Am I right?" Hank looked at me, but still nodded.

"I'm trying to save one of our own!" I yelled at Britt.

"Who?" Ed stopped typing to look at me. "Who? Everyone is here. There's no more to us, none, zilch, nadie." I was getting a head ache from all the defiance.

"There's a girl on our team! Robin! You guys remember Mr. and Mrs. Jore? Their daughter? She's Tiger Claw!" Britt and Ed stared back at me with blank faces, but Hank sighed like he was remembering something about her parents. "For god's sake, her parents died along with ours! Both of her parents died! She became depressed, she helped Ed with the bikes, she…. She….. she was basically our leader…. My second in command did more good than me. She was the glue that kept us together and we need to find her or else we're going to fall apart!" I was starting to calm down again. Hank stood next to me, patting my back.

"She lived here….." Hank said. An idea must have flashed in his eyes. "She had a room here with all her stuff….. and pictures…. Come on! I'll show you!" He dragged Britt with him, though Britt still looked doubtful. I had to drag Ed to where Hank was going, which I had no idea. We got to the second floor, to the first door, which no one went into. Hank practically ran in there. He grabbed the first picture he saw, which was her and Hank sitting on the steps in front of West Inc. building. They were just about 6 years old, smiling like crazy. I saw Britt in the back ground, playing with a football with me. Only the football was just about to hit Robin in the back of the head and no one even noticed. Britt took the picture, looking at it hard.

"I remember that….. Robin got hit a second later, in the back of the head and fell down the steps… another reason why she didn't like me at first." Britt smiled at the memory. Ed sighed like he didn't believe a word we were saying, but when he saw a picture of Robin and him working on the cars, oil smudged all over the place, he looked like he zoned out. He grabbed the picture and gasped in deeply.

"Oh my god," Ed looked like he was ready to faint. He did stumble, but Britt caught him. Ed breathed in heavily. "I think I just felt what Robin feels….. it feels like hurt and… and…. She's lonely…. She thinks she's all alone….. I think during this actually, before this all started….. so much pain." I felt my heart plummet to the bottom of my stomach, no that didn't even cover it, to the bottom of the ocean.

"I thought you could only read thoughts, and they had to be an actually person?" Britt asked Ed. Ed was zoned out, thinking through everything. But he was still able to answer the question, though his heart wasn't in it.

"Thoughts are tied to our emotions, and I was there when it happened so I was able to read her thoughts, I just put it in back of my mind….. if only I saw through her shell…." Ed dropped the picture on her bed.

We were all thinking _if only_. She'll be so different when we get her back, if we get her back. That reminded me that we had to actually do something to get her back. "Mind control and death." I told Ed again. He nodded, started to go up to the lab, but stopped in his tracks. He was zoned out again, but not a sad zone, like a thought zone, like he usually was in when he was inventing.

"Mind control? Twins…. Experiments…. Death… the Angel of Death! Of course!" Ed must have had one his brain blast **(Jimmy Neutron)** and ran the rest of the way up. He typed fast on the computer, going to some WW2 site and typing in _The Angel of Death_. The first thing to pop up was Josef Mengele, I read the article, he was doctor, a Nazi doctor that went to a gas camp where he decided who died. He spared the twins, more like gave false hope, and inspected them. Most of the twins died. **(All of this is true, true guy, true craziness)** It made sense, the pieces fit together, now all we needed was to take down the Angel of Death and we would get Robin back…. We all hoped.

We needed a location. Ed was one step ahead of me, or he just read my mind. Either way, he went into different sites and found the camp named _Auschwitz_, he then searched that on Google maps. It came up to Poland….. _Gmina Oswiecim _to be exact. German names, I couldn't even sound it out. "I'll tell Robin tomorrow…."

Hank gave me a look, like he came up with an idea. "Or…"

**Robin:**

I watched the rain for a long time, almost a hour. I didn't even noticed Chloe sneak into my room. "Why so serious?" I jumped five feet in the air, landing in a fighting stance. I relaxed when I saw it was just Chloe, but I made sure that I'd be ready if she pounced.

"I liked-like looking at the rain…. It makes me feel calm and peaceful." I told her. She didn't seem to believe me. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, it looked like you were going frown lines…." I reached for my forehead. Chloe chuckled, sitting down next to me. She looked at me straight in the eye. "What's going on with you? You seem…. Distant lately."

I give her a look, like are you crazy? "Really? Huh," I made a dumb face. I was trying to get her into believing me. Being sneaky was a quality of mine, so was lying. "Well, I guess with my memory being jacked up and all…" I shrugged and looked out the window again.

She continued to stare at me, it was a little unnerving. "I have to ask you a question, you have to answer truthfully." I eyed her, wonder what coming up. "We're like sisters you know, you can tell me anything."

"Okay…. I don't see how that was a question…." Chloe shook her head.

"It's about Caleb….." I noticed how she was trying to noticed any my sudden movements. I tried very hard not to sit up straighter when she said his name. "Do you…. Like him?"

"Yeah, of course…. He's like my best guy friend." I lied. I didn't like him anymore, not friendly anyway. I still had a small part of my heart that liked him, the small part of my heart that wished that the things Ray told me were not true and that this was my normal life. The part that liked it when Caleb kissed me in the living room floor and when he put his arm around me at lunch.

"Yeah, but more than that…. Like, do you like like him?" I must have given a pretty hilarious face, but Chloe giggled.

"Are now in first grade again?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question…." Chloe pushed. I sighed, trying to make it look like I'm thinking.

"He's cute, funny and awesome to hang out around…. What's not to like about him?" I pointed out the obvious. "He's a pretty good kisser too. I just, I don't know what to feel him, it feels too…. easy… you know what I mean?" Chloe nodded.

"So, will you ever go on a real date with him?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, will you?" I saw Caleb standing at the doorway, straight face. I stared at him, not knowing what to say, for both my cover and in real life. If I say yes, then I'd keep my cover, but it feel so fake on the inside. If I say no, I'll probably get caught quicker, but then I don't have to feel the sickness I feel when I'm with him.

"Duh….." I thought the whole situation over. Back to when Chloe started talking to me. That's when I realized something. "You set me up!" I yelled at Chloe, she smiled then bolted out the room before I could get anything else out.

"So, will you, Robin, go on a date with me, Caleb, to see the new Ice Age movie tonight at the theater?" Caleb sounded so formal, so real that it was hard to see the lies. It was like a cover up, trying to make me not see the truth within.

I stared into his bright blue eyes, wanting to say no and be done with it so much, but I knew I had to keep my cover up. I scolded myself inside my head. "Yes," I tried to sound excited. Caleb went up to kiss me, but I made it a cheek kiss instead.

"You'll have fun tonight, I promise!" He went to my door, "I'll come pick you up at 7:30," he closed the door behind me. I looked to the clock, it was 6 o'clock. That gave me an hour and a half to come up with a plan, because I could tell just with the last thing he said, something was going down tonight.

∞**Ally out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Newbies**

**Ray:**

Hank's plan was stupid, rash and just what I needed. I had Ed run searches in the town where the camp was located, warehouses, labs, anything that seemed villainous, I had Britt and Hank pack for the trip for all of us, including a few days worth of clothing, our suits, and Robin's suit just in case, and food. I made plane arrangements with my personal or my dad's but I always borrow personal jet.

We were ready to go in a matter of minutes, Ed told me that there was a small warehouse in the middle of the woods, the nearest neighbors were five miles away. Seemed legit.

I had the plane pick us up at LaGuardia airport in a few minutes, since it was already fueled up and ready to go at any moment. We were in the air soon. One thing I forgot to think of, the parents. Its fine if I go somewhere without warning, but the others, well they weren't billionaires. I had each of the group call their parents, saying that they needed to stay at my house for a while, about a science project that we'd be working on nonstop so no school. They believed it! Suckers!

We got some sleep on the 9 hour flight, though it was hard with time moving so fast. And the plane constantly moving. I wouldn't say it was the best plane ride in my life.

**Robin:**

So in the hour and half I had, I thought of zero plans. I just laid on my bed, dreading the next few hours. When Caleb did come, I tried to straighten my hair and got into a skirt, eww. Chloe took a picture without me knowing it, and I had to blink many times to get the spots out of my eyes. Caleb led me to the theater, with his arm around his shoulders. I could practically smell the mint body spray he used. He paid for everything, which was fine since I had absolutely no money. He got me extra large popcorn with a slushy, awesome date so far. I was acting though, so it was like I was in danger at every moment. Which I could be.

I tried to be as normal as possible during the movie, laughing when everyone else laughed and stayed silent at the touching moments. I made sure to eat a lot of the popcorn too, it was so good. In the middle of the movie, Caleb did the yawn move on me. You know, when he pretends to yawn, then put his arm over my shoulders and push me onto him. I had to obey so that he didn't think everything of it. I'm glad that it was so dark, he would have seen my frowning face. At the end of the movie during the credits, he gently moved my head so he could see me. The lights were back on so I had to fake smile. "Like the movie?" I gave a wide, toothy, fake smile. "Good….. Maybe we can make this a weekly thing?"

"What see Ice Age every single week?" I asked him, trying to hold off the kiss. I knew it was coming and so did Caleb, I could see his eyes on my lips. Caleb put his hand on the back on my head, pushing our foreheads together.

"Sure, why not?" he whispered before his lips kiss mine, it felt like gentle and soft at first then it turned into a fire in my stomach. The little part of my brain that said I liked this grew and grew and grew until it was echoing in my mind. It was like me getting a break in my depression for the longest time. I felt him slide his tongue across my lip, I let him enter my mouth. At first it felt wrong, but then it felt like well, good. For the longest time we stayed like this, until I had to breathe. I separated from him, breathing heavily. "God, we should go to the movies more often." I rolled my eyes, I was starting to see the other side of Caleb, the real side of him. The side that didn't seem rehearsed or told what to do.

"Excuse me," a man said with a flash light. It was one of the employees. "We have to clean the theater now so could you please leave?" he had a boring voice, I had had enough of him before he began talking. I entwined Caleb's fingers in mine and dragged him out of the theater, making sure to leave the popcorn box on the floor. Once outside in the hallway, Caleb grabbed me by my waist. He turned me around and kissed me again. This time not as fiery, and he didn't go into my mouth, but that was okay.

The next thing that happened was something I wasn't exactly expecting what happened next. I just fainted. That's it, I just fainted. Completely black.

**Ray:**

I woke up with sun coming through the windows and on the ground. Thank god, I kept having nightmares of us crashing. I saw Ed on his tablet, not looking when I got up. "Morning, when did we land?"

"About five seconds ago." Ed told me. Cool. I was ready to get off this flying contraption. "You need to chill man, I could actually see you dreams….. How many times did you think we were going to crash? Forty? Fifty?" I glared at him, but he still didn't look up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I saw Britt get up and stretch.

"7ish, just landed." I told him as I went to raid the small fridge. I brought out some apples and yogurt. Britt looked at the breakfast, then glared at me. "What? My dad is vegetarian…." I began to eat an apple, watching the rest of the guys glumly eat the food. Who knew they were suck picky eaters? I finished first. "We'll get changed into our costumes and then go looking for the warehouse…. I'll go talk to the pilot for a while." The guys nodded and I told the pilot to stay here until we got back. I changed into my costume, and waited for the guys.

We were on the road by 8, which was good by my standards. Now we just had to figure out a fast way to get to the warehouse. Britt suggested that we'd take the bus, but how would we get back out? I hired a trained driver with a fast, four wheel drive pickup truck. How did I get him so fast? My dad had connections, the family name was like something major in every country. We drove down a dirt road for a long time, too long.

"You sure this is the place?" I asked Ed. He nodded, not as sure of himself as he was in the plane. 30 minutes later in the back of the new truck, we started to see an opening. I saw a small camp ground, about a few acres, a lake, and completely removed from the outside world. It didn't seem too shabby camp, until I saw that the campers were only twins. Kind of freaky. I saw a sign on the warehouse, or I guess the main building. _Twin Peaks Camp Ground_. Well then, this was really weird.

I told the driver to stay out of sight, and keep the engine running. We snuck around the camp, looking for the lab, or the control room, which ever. No one noticed us, the twins moved also like robots, busy as bees, and the hive would be the warehouse. We looked over the place for another entrance. Hank pulled me over to a small window, that was in a ditch like place so no one would notice us. Together we looked under. I did not believe what I saw.

**Robin:**

I must have been asleep for a _long_ time, because when I woke up, there was light coming from the windows, a lot of light. I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes just yet. I tried to move the hair out of my face, but my arm stayed back. My eyes shot open and I found myself laying on a cold silver table, my hands and feet tied down with regular rope. I looked around, light coming from a window helped a lot. I was in a warehouse, high ceilings and storage. It was a lab in half of it, other tables, just like mine, but I was the only one in it, a large tube, big enough for me to fit into, and many other machines I couldn't describe.

I saw some kids walking around, looking busy. I saw only one man, well, not entirely. I saw a man, dressed in only black, with a long black trench coat. Something covered his entire head, I couldn't tell what though. He was talking to somebody, I tried to focus on his voice, it was husky and demanding. Was this death? The one that Chloe was talking about. Then I remembered that Caleb was the last one to see me. The flame I got when he kissed me was now completely gone.

One kid walked up to the masked guy. "Sir, she's awake." The man nodded approvingly. I was guessing they were talking about me. Don't I feel special? The man dismissed the kid. He said some final words to the others and then turned to me. His face was covered with a bright white sack. Well, it fit him, expertly, but it was just a sack. I couldn't see any of his real features, he was covered from head to toe.

"Aw Robin," the man said to me. I saw the people who he was talking to follow him to my side. "How you feeling?" I pulled against my ropes, showing how angry I was. "Hmmmm, I see…. Caleb, will you tighten her restraints." I growled at Caleb, showing my teeth. "Go on growl, roar, no one can hear you." I breathed in heavily, letting Caleb come over, but I never looked into his eyes. After he tightened my ropes, he grabbed my arm.

I looked at him, glaring my eyes out. I saw sadness in his, and guilt. I guess it wasn't his fault if he was under mind control, but that was also mean that he was being controlled to like me. He moved the hair out of my eyes, it felt wrong. I growled again, I could practically feel my teeth changing, turning sharper. I felt like I was getting fangs, Caleb looked at me in shock. "Gr," I pretended to growl that time, trying to scare the wits out of him. My vision changed, it became clearer, I could resist the glare coming from of the windows. My eyes, they changed. If I got a tail next I was going to bust out of my harnesses and rip off the man's face, then Caleb's and then anyone else's who came in my way. I thankfully didn't get a tail, but I did get markings on the top of my head. How did I see the top of my head? I saw my reflection through a computer screen. I had some Chinese symbol on my forehead. "Interesting," one of the kids taking notes said. The man looked at her. "The symbol means _wang_ in Chinese, it means king or warrior."

"Yeah, all tigers have it you idiot." I spat, I did know that from once I did research on tigers for 6th grade report. The girl seemed surprised I could talk. "What, never seen a tiger talk?" I growled. She glared at me, then moved her eyes toward the man who seemed to think this as funny.

"She's a back talker… put that down." The man said, the girl wrote it down fast. The man signaled for a pair of boys to come over, twins. "Take samples of her, blood samples, hair samples and skin." The boys nodded, robotically. I let them take the samples, mostly because I didn't want them to get hurt and I was wondering what was happening. "You, Robin, are a genetic gold mine. The most impressive thing I've seen since Spiderman-"

"I've met that dude," I interrupted.

The man continued on. "I'm very interested in you, the discoveries I could make…. I'm the Angel of Death, the head scientist here-"

"Looks like the only scientist here," I muttered.

"I brought you here to take some test on you…. See if I can recreate what happened to you…. The twins Caleb and Chloe were a success on my part, but that was without guidance, now I have a guide. I can make it better, I can make you better as well….. Those samples you gave me, is going to be turned into my first test subject."

"Turned into?" I asked.

"You'll see," Death smirked at me, then left. I was left alone for a while. I brought out my claws and started hacking away at my ropes. Sometimes Caleb would come over and give me some water, I had to stop during that. I felt my teeth go back to normal, and so did my eyes, but the mark still stayed. Once I got the rope off my first hand, Death came back, smiling like crazy. "The test subject should be coming any second now." Smoke erupted from the tube I saw earlier, beeps and sounds came and I was kind of blinded. Then everything stopped, a kid opened the door, more smoke poured out. Once it was cleared, I saw…. Myself? Just a little bit older, a year or two

"You cloned me?" I raised my voice in disbelief.

"Yes, incredible isn't." Death said. The person in the tube looked exactly like me, it was…. So weird…. Same hair, same skin tone, we even had the same eyes. "Let's make another, make them siblings!" The clone warily stepped out. She was luckily wearing clothes, the exact same clothes I was wearing. She was me strapped down, it felt like we were connected. Some older kids pulled her to the table next to me. They strapped her down, and she looked at me for help. _Hold on_ I said in my head, I thought I was to myself.

_Okay,_ I heard back. My eyes widened. We could send each other thoughts? Oh that's just weird. _Who are you?_

_Who are you? _I asked. She had confusion in her eyes, the same kind of confusion I felt long ago. _I'm Robin….. would you like to be called my clone or just my sister?_ I heard her gulp. I smirked at her, trying to remain calm.

_I'm good with sister, _Good choice, it would have been weird to have the other one. The room filled with smoke again, this time I was ready. With everyone blinded, I slipped my hand away from the rope and began to untie my ropes, I slipped away, hiding behind my clone because no one was there.

_Okay, game plan, I'm going to untie you. We'll grab the last clone then bolt….._ I told her. I saw her nodded slightly and I went to work on the ties while the machine was finishing up. To save time, I just used one big swipe to get it out, she didn't seem freaked out by the claws. I didn't care about cover any more. I pulled her off the table and crawled to the tube using the long way, going around the wall, the smoke made good cover. Once the machine was done, the kid opened the door to have more smoke come out. This was my chance. I reached inside the tube, grabbed the first thing I saw and pulled out. I put my hand over its mouth and slowly backed to the wall again, going back to the tables. I didn't really notice what it was, I didn't even look at it until I got back to the other. I stared in shock at the kid. I had a brother, a little brother….. I was officially a middle child.

**Ray:**

I saw a room full of smoke, but once the smoke cleared, I saw Robin, strapped to a silver table. A man was right now to her, looking at a tube of machinery, with someone inside, I couldn't see who. I looked closer when the girl stepped out, it looked like, wow, it looked like an older version of Robin, two years older at least. I gawked at her, at them. I saw Robin freak out slightly, and the man laugh then told kids to do something. That must be Death. I saw kids take the older Robin to another table and strap her down and the tube start up again. Robin was being cloned! I saw the room full of smoke again, but also saw Robin ripped off her restraints and went to the clone. She helped her out and went along the wall alone. I lost sight of her as she went into the smoke, but when she came back out she was holding a little boy, who looked just like her. Another clone.

I saw all three crouching behind the tables. As the smoke cleared, Death saw nothing there and yelled at the kids, not bothering to look at the empty tables. Ed moved up to us, with Britt standing guard. "We gotta get in there…"

Ed looked around for something in a small tool belt he brought along. "I've got just the thing," he took out a bottle of glue. "Anti-stick, the invention I made….. grab hold to the sides of the window." Hank and I did so and watch Ed smother the thing with the glue. A few seconds later, the glass fell into our hands. Hank went down first, floating half way to help others. Ed went next, then Britt, and lastly me. I left the glass leaning against the wall. We slowly made our way to Robin and the clones.

"Robin," I whispered. She turned really quickly, about to punch me. "Calm down, it's me, Ray."

She sighed with relief. "How did you guys find me?" She hugged everyone.

"We actually didn't know you were here." Britt chuckled. "We figured out about the Angel of Death and went to the place that used to be his camp."

"He specialized in twins or exact copies….. in your case, these guys." Ed told her. We all stared at the little kid that was hugging Robin. He was scared beyond compare.

"I know for a fact that Caleb and Chloe are not supposed to be here….. Death told me that he did experiments to get them their powers….. so another experiment would be to all of them, mind control…." Robin told us, the kid hugged harder into her side.

"We have to find the main control," Ed told us. "Then we'll destroy it and they should all be free." We all nodded, event the little kid. He in fact looked up, over the table and searched over the room. His eyes landed to a large control panel next to the tube. He pointed and Robin ruffled his hair.

Britt and Ed moved silently to the panel, keeping an eye on the kids buzzing around. Hank, Robin, the clones and I would be the distraction. I sighed and stood all the way up. "Hey, what a bunch of losers." I said as Robin stood up. She laughed and nodded.

"I hear Death picks his nose!" Hank yelled. Death's head popped straight up. He stared at us, watching as the clones stood up. "I also heard that he eats the boogers." The boy laughed at that. Almost all of the kids stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"How did you get out of your ropes?" Death asked Robin. She shrugged, examining her claws. "You have claws?... well of course! You have fangs and cat eyes, why not claws too?" I looked at Robin, she shrugged and told me I'll tell you later. "Who are these guys? Your friends?"

"Actually, they're a bunch of mutants like me. This guy," she pointed at me, "has lion blood running through his veins. And this guy," she pointed at Hank, "has hawk blood." To show for it, Hank floated in the air for a few seconds.

"Robin," I saw Caleb try to come near her, but I put myself in-between them. "Dude, please let me talk to her," I just glared at him. I know what he did. Chloe walked up to me too. She grabbed hold of my arm, an insane pain went through. I gritted my teeth, not yelling out. Caleb took this time to get to Robin. The all went to chaos.

"Everyone, attack them." Death said, looking at the clones in interest. Everyone charged at us. Chloe still had my arm in pain, but I got over it enough to throw a punch at her. She was thrown to the ground, I got out my whip and whipped anyone who got near. Hank was flying through the air, kicking people in the head, knocking them out. The clones were trying to keep Caleb away from Robin, but she probably had enough. She went on to fight the kids, but the older Clone moved in front of her so she could leave. I must have missed one of the kids because next thing I know, a kid was running past me, aiming for Robin. Caleb must have been mad, because he punched the dude right to the other side of the room. Everyone stared at him. He just disobeyed an order from Death. He smiled and got into a fighting stance. I saw a flicker of hope when I looked into Robin's eyes.

"_Few more seconds and then the whole place shuts down and Britt can destroy the control." _I heard Ed say into my IPod. I nodded and then the whole place went dark, besides the light coming from outside. The blinking lights of the machines stopped and the overhead lights stopped too. The kids in front of us looked around, blinking a lot and wondering what was going on. The only one not doing that was Caleb, he was just smiling like crazy. I heard a huge crash. Britt was crushing the controls like a bug.

"No!" Death yelled. "You don't know what you're doing!" He run up to the boys, but Robin ran faster and got in his way. "All my research! Stop! Stop-" Robin punched him. He fell to the floor, on his hands and knees. His white sack fell off, revealing the gruesome burn that covered the face. Death growled and ran away. Chloe shook her head, wondering what was going on. She saw Death running so she ran to him. She grabbed hold of him, running at super speed. He got away!

I looked at Caleb, who looked just as shocked as the rest of us. "Well… she was the one who wanted to go to this stupid camp anyway." I heard him mutter. Britt continued to crush the panel until it was flat against the floor. Caleb stood next to Robin, I tensed. Robin did too, she looked at me, like she didn't want to do this. But before he could do anything, the little clone ran up to Robin and hugged her.

"You did it RJ!" I heard him say. I saw Robin smile sadly, she ruffled his hair again.

I regrouped the whole team, including Caleb and the clones. "I got a truck waiting outside." I told one of the older kids there. "I'll call the police and tell them about you… you should be home in no time." The whole room cheered, including my friends.

"Who are you guys?" one pair of twins asked.

"The Newbies….and friends." I answered them. I led my friends to the truck and we all sat in the back. The little clone sat on Robin's lap, the older one on Robin's right and Hank on the left. We got to the jet right around 2, and everyone was starving, mostly the clones though, since neither of them had eaten ever.

Robin was talking to them. "We need to get you guys names….. What do you say?"

"I want to be Milo! Milo Jore, or MJ if you want." The little clone said. He was pigging out on a few fruits, he seemed to like apples the most.

"Okay Milo," I said. I looked up to the older one. "What about you?" I was slowly eating a granola bar, and Robin was sharing some fruits with Milo, telling him what they were.

"I'll be…. Lola, Lola Jore." She nodded like she liked the name. She ate some yogurt, savoring the flavor

"So we have an LJ, RJ, and MJ." Hank noted. We had all changed back into our clothes when we got back on the jet. "All righty then." Robin rolled her eyes. I wouldn't get use to those clones, they looked so much like Robin…. I guess that's the point. Robin seemed really attacked to them, especially the little one, Milo. Well he was a cute kid.

Ed and Britt were still trying to find some real food, like meat for a sandwich. Caleb was sitting alone, staring at Robin, who probably felt the stare, but never looked. I felt bad for the dude, it wasn't his fault that he was being controlled. Robin just didn't want a fake relationship like she just had, it would be like redating a robot. She knew that he had no feelings but all of the outside.

"Okay," Robin took the orange out of Milo's mouth. "You have to peel it first." She started to peel it and Milo nodded like he understood. "You try," she handed the orange back, Milo had it peeled in five minutes. I love the way Robin laughed at him when he over pulled to have the skin fall into Lola's yogurt. I stifled my laugh at her face of disgust. Hey, that would be my face too.

For the next 7 hours, Robin, Hank and I had to catch the two up on the world. We talked about everything from electronics to our powers. Robin gave them a look. "Do you guys have any powers?" She asked warily. They both shrugged. We'll figure it out later I guess. Milo fell asleep in Lola's arms after 5 hours. Robin and I stayed up to watch them.

"Do you really want to keep them?" I asked her. She was shocked that I asked that.

"They are part of my DNA, they have my DNA! You talk about them like they're pets." She got really upset and went to the other side of the plane. I guess it was time for a little nap.

**Robin:**

Everything was happening so quickly. I had siblings, I had my friends back, I had my life back! But I also had a new enemy to go with it. Life was so complicated. Milo was the funny one, trying to figure things out as loud as possible and Lola would just watch his mistakes to do the opposite. They were so cute when they were sleeping, it felt like I was watching puppies. Yeah I got upset by Ray's tone of voice when he asked me that, but I didn't think of them as my clones any more, they were the siblings I never had.

I sat on the other side of the plane, watching as everyone was sleeping. I thought back to when I first saw Death, I had grown teeth and my eyes felt so different. Like I was turning into an actually tiger. But it also felt natural. Like I was supposed to do that. Then the mark on my forehead. Was it still there? No one said anything to me. I went into the bathroom, nothing on forehead. Good that would have been hard to explain at school. I noticed something different about my eyes, they were golden and looked like a tiger or cat. My teeth looked the same, but I just seemed…. Different. Ever from before I was brain washed.

I turned on the water and put my face under the water. It felt good, calming me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I turned off the water and looked at my hand. I saw something travelling up my arm, right until it got to my shoulder. The black blob took the shape of a dragon. A dragon? That was wrong for two reasons,

I'm not a dragon or plan on becoming one. I'm already struggling with the tiger, thank you very much

Dragons don't even exist for me to turn into… right?

I rolled my sleeve down so I didn't see it for the rest of the time. I opened the door to find Caleb about to knock. I stepped aside to let him in, but he didn't move. I groaned inwardly, we were going to have to talk. "I-I… I still like," he stuttered. "I always did… I wasn't even supposed to like you before, I just.. did."

"I figured that you weren't supposed to, the way Chloe fought with you one day…" I murmured. Caleb nodded.

"I'm just want you to know…. You were my first kiss, my first relationship, and my first love…" I stared at him. His eyes were full of love and warmth. "We're going to touch down in a few minutes, I was just going to tell you that I'm going to bolt after that…. You won't have to see me anymore." He was leaving? I knew that was what most of me wanted and the rest of the plane too, but some of me felt like I should still fight for him. "Well, I guess good-" I crashed into him, right on the lips. I couldn't help myself! I tried to keep myself under control while kissing him, but Caleb did that for me. We pulled apart, Caleb looked like I just buzzed him.

"Never say good bye to me," I whispered to him. "Just say… I'll see you later, okay?"

Caleb nodded. "I'll see you later," he whispered back. He handed me a small walkie talkie, with only one button on it. "Press the button if you need me, I have an exact copy…. Keep it our little secret." He winked at me and I nodded.

"_We are now back in New York, please be ready to disembark."_ The pilot said over the speakers. Most of the kids bolted awake, others slowly rose. I went back to sitting next to Ray. I had completely forgotten about our little argument before.

"You seem better….." Hank said to me. "Cheerful maybe?" I again rolled my eyes. We finally landed. Caleb looked at me one last time before jetting off. "Where's he going?" Hank asked me.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing somewhere…. Adventurous." Hank looked at me, like I was crazy! Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, doesn't matter because I all I wanted was my old be back. I could catch up on sleep that lasted longer than 20 minutes.

**Ray:**

I watched as Robin robotically walked back to HQ, went into her room and probably passed out. I would too. I showed Milo to his room, right next to Robin's and he also passed out, not even looking at the room. I saw Lola pick a random room and I went home. Everyone else did the same. As I rode home on my motorcycle, I thought about Caleb. Was he really gone? What was he doing? Are we ever going to see him again? I hoped to question Robin about tomorrow, but as of right now, she needed rest.

As did I.

I got home, put my motorcycle away, walked right through the door without bothering to say anything to security, they know by now that you don't bother me this late.

I fell asleep on my bed almost instantly.

**Robin:**

I woke up at 5 am feeling so good that I could lift the world. Not that I was going to try. I got dressed and went downstairs to find Lola and Milo in the kitchen, trying to fix breakfast. They weren't doing too shabby, they made cereal and toast, I was surprised it wasn't burnt, and I think Lola was trying to find a pan so she could cook bacon. I patted her back. "I'll teach you next time." I told her and she went down to sit with us at the table.

Ray came in later, taking a piece of toast before handing Milo and Lola schedules. "You guys are going to school." I stared at him. They did not know a thing about anything! How could he expect that they be ready to go to school? "In a week you start," I sighed, a week was just enough time to teach them basics. They stared back at me, it dawned on me that we didn't explain what school was.

"School is where kids learn, after school they get jobs and get money so they can pay for things that they need…." I smelled Milo's hair. "Like warm water….. Ray, can you show him how to work the shower?" Ray nodded a led Milo to the guest bathroom upstairs. Lola and I sat at the table, nipping at the rest of breakfast. "So…. Lola, you…." Lola looked at me expectantly. "Well, um…. Are you….. yeah I got nothing…." Lola smiled, I guess trying to ease the awkwardness I just caused.

Spidergirl, she must have webbed here because she was in full costume, came barging in, I guess she remembered me because she pulled my into a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back until I felt the blood leaving my head. "I think you're choking her." Lola said, causing Spidergirl to jump, she must have not have noticed her.

She looked from Lola to me then back to Lola then back to me. "Okay, am I missing something or did I just completely forget her?" Spidergirl asked me.

She kept looking back and forth. "I'm Lola, her clone." Lola told her. That's when Spidergirl stopped dead. I could imagine her head running and turning, _clone?!_

"My new sister that just happens the share the exact DNA as me." I tell her. Lola rolled her eyes at that. I guess she could accept the truth but I was sure not going to let Milo. "I also have a new brother named Milo….." Spidergirl nodded.

"I guess you can fill me in later, but really…. That is a lot to process." Spidergirl gave me one last backbreaking hug then awkwardly waved at Lola, then went out the door to see if anything was happening in the city. Fine for her I guess.

Milo and Ray came back in, Milo looking squeaky clean. "Thanks," I told Ray.

"No problem, though Milo made me stay outside the door the whole time." He gave the stink eye at Milo.

"That was in case the shower head turned on me…. You can never trust those things." He said, making me chuckle.

"So, Spidergirl just dropped in, practically crushed me to death….. Lola kind of freaked her out." I told Ray as Milo dragged Lola to the top floor to see what was up there. I left a note on the table saying that we went to school and that they should eat something. I was with Hank for the rest of the day, Britt and Ed seemed to stay away from me, understandable considering that they forgot that I existed for a few days and I just popped right up again. School seemed normal, nothing major happened. Ray enlisted Milo and Lola in school, I made sure that Lola and May had some classes together to make sure she'll be doing alright. The only thing really new was this weird new kid, I didn't even know his name or grade but girls from all over the school would stop and stare at him, besides me of course, I had had enough with boys that year. The boys in the hallway would roll their eyes at him, and teachers seemed to worship him.

**One week later:**

Milo and Lola in school were fine, they were learning quickly, catching up, making friends. Lola was practically president of the Science club on the first day. Everything was going fine, Milo sat with some of the boys in his grade, Lola sat with some of the science club along with Ed, and Britt was sitting at the football table. Ray, Hank and I were fine eating our greasy pizza until that new kid showed up. I swear if this kid has superpowers I'm going to scratch his eyes out and run them over with my motorbike. In the corner of my eye I saw Ed's head shot up. I smiled sweetly and turned back to the conversation I was having with Hank about Milo.

He seemed to be getting very popular very quickly. The popular table put him next to the president of Student Council like that. So it was a slight shock when he sat down next to me. "You're Robin…. Right?" The new kid asked. I tried to ignore him, but I felt every single girls' eyes on my. That really gets annoying you know. Though he was really popular I didn't even know his name, but he was in some of my classes.

I sighed and looked at him. "Who's asking?" I haven't really looked to him face to face before, and I guess he was cute, like Caleb cute. Stop thinking of him Robin, move on. He had brown hair with blonde highlights going through. He had the same skin tone as me, and deep blue eyes. He was a charmer for sure.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Me," I raised my eye brows. "I'm Jonas Het, but I like Joni….. So you are Robin, right?"

I gave Hank a look, who seemed to be glaring at _Joni_ a bit. Gosh, boys are so dumb. "Maybe, what's it to you?" I took a sip of water.

"I was just wondering what a nice girl like you isn't sitting at the popular table… Pray tell?" Did I just hear that right? Pray tell? _Pray tell?_ Was I in a Shakespeare play or something?

"Pray tell? Wow, that's just plain out weird dude….." Joni seemed a little taken back, but still his mouth was slightly grinning. "I don't like them over there…. That's it."

"Then why are sitting with the VP of Student Council?" Joni was starting to get on my nerves. As do most guys like him. I shrugged and went back to my greasy pizza. Still Joni stayed at the table, I could still feel the eyes on us. I could practically hear the whispers floating around. _Why is she always the lucky one? Why doesn't she go out with him? Why did he pick her? Why is he sitting at that table?_ Ugh, when can people mind their own business? "Calm down Robin…" Joni told me, looking at practically everyone who was staring. "You'll have to get used to it, since I won't be leaving your side from now on."

I stared at Joni, who seemed perfectly fine with the weird thing he just said. God, why does it always have to be me?

**Ray:**

Hanging out with Robin again was great, I was kind of getting used to the siblings, but they still freaked me out by how they looked so much like Robin. I was starting to crush on her all over again. Yeah yeah, I know, she already turned you down and she kind of dated a totally different dude, but still, I wasn't going to give up.

That was until Joni came up. The moment he sat next to her, I felt my chances go down the drain. I watched as Robin felt uncomfortable with Joni only a few centimeters away from her. She was defiantly going to be with this guy soon, it always happened. She was one the hottest girls in school, what else would you expect. But she was way more than hot, she was smart and quick and funny and very guyish. What other girl do you know can name a motorcycle just by looking at it for a second? She was perfect. And everyone thought that.

"Calm down Robin…." I heard Joni say to Robin. "You'll have to get used to it, since I won't be leaving your side from now on." I saw Robin's slightly freaked out face, and Joni's calm one and I knew it was on.

**Robin:**

Joni freaked me out very much. And what he said was true, he never left my side during school. At my locker he would wait right next to me, in the class, he would sit next to me, even when it wasn't even his class, and when I went to the bathroom, he stayed outside waiting for me. Tell me that isn't freaky! And I have clone siblings!

To make it worse, my science teacher made us partners for a project so he had to come over my house! Everyone glared at me for that. I wonder how much Joni bribed the teacher into pairing us up?

I was walking home, Joni right next to me, whistling to some Maroon 5 song. Hey I liked Maroon 5 but when he whistled it was _soooooo _annoying. I reached my door and Joni waited right next to me. Seriously? Do any of you see a pattern going on? Anyone?

Anyway, I tried to close my door on him, but he quickly walked in. "You know I could have you arrested for breaking an entry." I tell, though I never even looked at the phone. Joni shrugged, like he didn't care if he was arrested. We both knew that he would come right back once he was out of jail.

Milo and some other kid his age came bolting through the door. "Hey sis, this is Bin… can he sleep over?" I nodded and the two gave each other high fives. I honestly didn't care, I was happy that he was making friends.

"So, who's the little you?" Joni asked, and Milo gave him the stink eye.

"He's Milo, my little brother." I said, at the same time, Lola came in talking to May.

"Yeah, I know the web is already super strong, but I think I have a way to make it even better." Lola told May, they climbed the stairs, not even looking at any of us.

"And my older sister, Lola. With my friend May too." May and Lola had become really close, closer than I had been with May before. I went to the kitchen, thankfully Joni didn't follow me like a little puppy dog. I come back sipping a pop to find Milo and Bin in a trance like state looking off the space. I looked at Joni accusingly, but he shook his head.

I tried everything I could think of to get Milo out of trance. Waving my hand in front of his face, banging pots, shouting in his ears. Nothing worked. Finally I had given up. I sat down on the couch and let the two stay like that. "Sometimes you just gotta let go and let them be." Joni joined me on the couch.

"Why did you get that? On the back of cereal box, or ooo, in a song?" I said sarcastically. Joni ignored me, and stared deeply at the two boys. I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I could react, the two boys pounced up. "Milo," I sat up, "Are you okay?"

Milo shook his head slightly, like he was disoriented. "Yeah, fine… head ache, that's all." Bin stared at Joni, but nodded to agree with Milo.

I gave them both a look see, then sent them up to Milo's room to do whatever. "Milo has a strong heart…. I wonder what yours is like?" Joni said as the two tumbled up the stairs.

"Excuse me? My heart, as in the thing keeping me alive as of right now?" I asked. Joni gave me a look.

"No, your heart and your _heart_ are two different things." Joni said. "There's the heart you described and then there's the heart I'm thinking of…. Like your soul almost." Ever hear of heart and soul? That's what he was talking about.

"You're spouting non-sense, dude." I took another sip of pop and Joni shot up. I gave a bored expression.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about…" Joni said. "Why are so hard to read? Why can't I just see like I have been with everybody else?" Joni started to pace. "It's only you! You're the only heart I can't control, or even read!" Control? Now this was getting interesting. "Yeah I can control hearts, as in emotions, character, love, hate. You're brother up there? I just made him have a crush on a girl in his class. And you know Hank, I just gave him a crush on a cheerleader." With that I choked on my pop. Hank, having a crush with a cheerleader? The world has gone mad!

Then Joni turned back to me. "And you! I can't control a thing about you and it's driving me crazy! I'm the freaking son of cupid for crying out loud! How can I not be able to do this?" He started pacing again. Son of cupid hey? I always knew I attracted weird boys. "That's it, you'll see tomorrow what I can do and I'm going to make sure I can control you and anyone else who comes in my way! I will see inside your heart Robin, if it's the last thing I do." Joni yelled in frustration then left my house. Thank god he left, he was getting all up in my grill and stuff.

Wow, who am I these days? I shook my head and went up to HQ, I started patrolling early, but absolutely nothing happened that day. I went to bed by 9, got about 9 hours of sleep which is really good for me. I got up, got a shower, ate breakfast, almost robotically. I didn't even notice that Milo and Lola weren't there. I must have guessed they went to work early.

I was having a top notch morning until I got to school and saw that everyone was a zombie.

**Sorry it took me a while to get this up, I went to camp this week and well, no electronics allowed at Raccoon State Park. Some exciting things happened in this chapter… hoped you kept up. PM if you need me to help.**

∞**Ally out**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Newbies**

_Replys:_

_Johnny- Thanks for the feedback, and about the son of cupid thing, this next chapter will explain and I guess I see that 12 year olds like that is a little weird, but then again, this has come from __**my mind**__ so things will and I mean WILL be weird. That tis a promise. I'll also promise to make sure that there will be no more kissing for the little preteens, okay? Teenagers…. I can't promise that._

_Lexa Snow- Thanks for being my first reviewer, and I'll try to take your advice_

_Thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more, tell me what I did wrong and I'll happily try to take it the advice. By all means you can flame me and I'll probably take it like advice. so, on with the chapter, PS, I'm making them shorter since school is coming up soon._

_Also, not sure if I said this yet, don't care if I did, but Beast Boy and the Teen Titans are DC superheroes and this is a Marvel comic, so I'm sorry about that, but I'm going to keep them in the story. Whoops._

**Robin:**

I looked at everyone, walking around, just walking, in straight never ending lines. No one spoke, moved, or looked in out of order. Like robots programmed or brain washed zombies. Kind of freaky if I do say so myself. But I think everyone would say that if they saw what I was seeing, especially if they weren't a superhero had has been cloned, captured, and brain washed also.

I looked around the mix of people, them moving around me, creating a huge hole where I stood. I couldn't tell who was who, I needed to get to higher ground. The lockers! That would be high enough and they were easy to climb, even before I had Tiger blood. I ran over the nearest set of lockers, which happened to be quite sturdy, and used the trash can to climb up, in case anyone saw, though it's doubtful, and looked out at the crowd. The sight made my heart break. My friends, my siblings, and even some of their friends all walked along in a line. I didn't even try to call for them, their minds were blank, they couldn't do anything. I had to find the source, the reason of all of this.

It would probably be where everyone was heading. The auditorium? Well, it did fit the whole school district, so I guess that was a good meeting place. I growled, it was time to figure out who did this to my friends! I used to the lockers to get to my goal point, mostly because the hall was filled to the inch with kids and teachers.

Some of the kids I recognized, others I had no clue, but either way, I was going to save them. I got to the auditorium, starting to fill up. Everything was quiet expect for the some kid working of the microphone. I got closer to find it was Joni, the mad boy. He didn't seem to be in any trance, that's when it clicked. He had actually powers, before I just I thought he blew a gasket and started saying some weird things. Oh, she was going to tear him limb from limb. "Don't even try," Joni muttered to her as she walked down the runway that led to the stage. Before she knew what was happening, four of the senior football players tackled and held her back.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled in outrage. Joni turned to me, smirking. He seemed really normal then, not like he was controlling people's minds and…. Whatever else he said yesterday.

"To get to you, seems it's working…." His smirk grew. We'll wait for everyone to enter the auditorium before I tell you the whole story." The football players tied me up, and threw me into a chair, very rudely. I had to wait half an hour before everyone was in their seats. "Now, let me start from the beginning.

"I am Jonas! The son of the super hero cupid, and I inherited his powers. That's right, I can control your hearts and minds." He gave a short evil laugh, that made me roll my eyes. "Anyway, I'm usually the good guy, giving people love or crushes or even helping people move on. But then _she _happened." He dramatically pointed at me. "I can't control or even see what lies beneath all the hatred and anger in her." I was bored until this point. Hatred? Anger? I'm not angry….. well maybe a little bit, I guess I hide it so well that I don't even see it. "I know there's something under it all. I can see it in her eyes….. a sadness washes her." Why is telling this to a bunch of mindless zombies? I look around to find actually talking. Maybe he reversed the spell just for this. Then why aren't people running away?

"If you already know that sadness is in my heart then why are you still trying?" I asked, making everyone that was whispering about me shut up.

"Because I want you to feel happy, but after yesterday I see that you don't want it. That you don't care." I nodded in agreement. "That's just wrong….." Jonas shook his head. "What made you this way? What was so horrible that gave you the sadness?"

I heard someone snort from a few isles over. Hank was sitting there, along with Ray and the gang. "I guess you haven't heard about what happened with West Inc." Jonas shook his head. "Well….. let's just say they lost a few….. people very special to five of us, but mostly Robin." Jonas looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened and an evil look came. It made me gulp. There was no telling what that guy could do.

"Guys," I yelled over to the gang. "Get all the regular people out of here….. I think Joni's got something planned." They all nodded and ushered everyone out, leaving just me and Joni. Silently, I began sawing away at the rope with a claw. "So….. what do you plan to do now? Make me hate someone, love someone, completely forget people? Let me tell ya, I've been through that all… You can't break me." I said with a smirk.

Joni laughed. "My plans don't breaking your spirit…. It's about breaking everyone else's and watching the pain through your eyes." He smirked, just thinking of the suffering he could bring. This kid could have whatever he wanted, help whoever he wanted, but instead he just used his gift to his own sickening ways. He smirked a little more. "Watch this," he raised his eyes to Ray and Hank, who suddenly stopped. Hank grabbed the nearest girl to him, which happened to be a cheerleader, and went into a full out make out session with her. I saw tears willing up in Jay's eyes, falling down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, like he was in pain, sobbing. I hated seeing my friends like this, not themselves.

"Stop!" I yelled at Joni, turning back to him. She saw something glowing around his neck, a gem on a ribbon. I growled, I wasn't hurt anymore, I was furious! I was just sick of everyone thinking that I was the weak one, the one they think they could get through, the one they took, the one who cared the most. I was those things and I _hated_ it. I had finally cut through the rope, I tossed it off me. Joni didn't seem fazed he just looked at me, expecting me to do something. But I knew I wouldn't. The animal side was taking over. The Tiger Blood.

My anger kept growing and growing until it was the very thing that was pacing through my veins. I felt my fangs and nails grow, longer than they had ever before. My eyes went into silts like they did in the Angel of Death's place. It didn't stop there, it kept going. I felt something crawl over my skin, bursting out. I had fur, orange and black fur. I even had a tail! This was my full powers. Everyone was no outside, even the cheerleader Hank had been kissing. All my friends were staring at me in shock, so was Joni. "Robin?" Hank asked, I turned to him. I growled then looked at the gem Joni was wearing, then to the door. "No." I growled louder, finding myself not being able to talk in this state. "No!" Hank yelled louder. This time I roared, louder than anything I could have done ever before. Hank looked at me in the eyes. His gaze softened. "Alright, but Robin, one last thing…. I-I-I love you." If I wasn't anger still, I would have hugged him. But no, all I could do was give him a sad smile.

No one else understood what was happening. Hank pulled everyone away, I gave them all one last look. I turned back to Joni, who was still staring at my tail. I looked at his gem, knowing it was magic. I would destroy it. I didn't know what would happen, I just hoped it wouldn't blow everyone up. I crunched down, ready to pounce.

They next five seconds of my life went by so fast. I jumped, Joni coward, I slashed the gem, the world erupted in a bright pink, then…. Nothing. My last thought was a happy one. Knowing that I saved my friends, maybe even the whole school, and then of my mom and dad. I would see them again.

**Hank:**

It's been a month since the explosion. Since I had said I love you, since she left. The blast incinerated everything in a 10 foot radius. Not a trace of Joni or Robin was left. As soon as the bright pink light was gone I charged into the room, followed by Ray. When I saw nothing, I felt tears coming down. She was a true hero. She was the best friend I've ever had, always will be. I thought that as I looked over the city on the HQ rooftop. No one had dared gone into her room yet. No one would. _Ever._ Ray and I would make sure of that.

"Hank," Ray said, dressed in his costume, "Come on, there's trouble on the South Bank." Hank sprang to action. He got into Hawk, and followed the group. He promised him and the group that they would be the best heroes they could be. They would try to live up to Robin. They would try, but knew that no one could.

Spider-girl swung next to them. She smiled sadly at them, she too was inspirited by Robin.

They felt bad most for her siblings. Milo and Lola were so silent now. They tried to hide it, but everyone knew. Everyone else was sad too, but tried to stay strong.

They had to stay strong for the city's sake, for Robin.

**The End**

_**I didn't expect to end the story, it just happened. I know none of you expected it! Well, I hope you liked my story, I might do a sequel in a year or so. But I will be going on to DC and Teen Titans! So if you want to continue reading some of my stories go to my profile in a few days. I'm happy that you stayed with the story and hoped I gave you some entertainment. Peace off**_

**~Ally out**


End file.
